Reading Snow white and the Vampire
by magna ryunoid
Summary: Watch as the team RWBY and JNPR read a story of a hero vampire themed armor, fighting to protect Remnant of darkness and winning the heart of the heiress ... breaks the chains of destiny!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to swift56, for allowing me to do reading of your story "Snow White and the vampire" it is a crossover of Kamen Rider Kiva and RWBY, if you're interested to read it, it's very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present, they belong to their respective owners, nor do I own the original story.  
**

* * *

 **Reading opening**

(Thud…)

"Huh ... Where am I?" Ruby said as she woke up, not knowing where she was. The last thing she remembered was spending time with her friends, having fun, and then everything was blank "I have a headache."

"Ruby?" she heard a familiar voice question.

Ruby turned her head to look at her older sister "Yang?" she said, then she noticed that her teammates and friends were present too- "Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, everyone is here."

"Hey Ruby." said Jaune with a groan as he was being helped by Pyrrha to get up.

The group realized that they were in an elegant room with several books floating in a corner, a huge bacl couch and a large table with gold colored ornaments hanging on it.

"Where we are?" Ruby questionned.

"If I knew, you'd be the first to know." said Weiss with a frown.

"Don't be frosty ice queen." said Yang with a smirk while Weiss sighed.

"Ruby's right though." Ren said "Where are we? And why are we here?"

The group thought on it for a few moments, before they assumed the worst, or rather, Weiss did.

"We were kidnapped!" she shouted "It's the only logical explanation, someone must have kidnapped us for some kind of twisted reason."

"It's indeed a possibility." said Ren calmly.

"Something's not right though." Blake started "We still have our weapons."

Jaune looked around, and soon noticed that the doors in the room were unlocked "Hey, the doors aren't locked, almost like the person who brought us here isn't afraid of us leaving."

"Then the person who kidnapped us is either really stupid, or they're toying with us." Yang said

"The best answer is that I simply trust you." said a voice behind everyone, surprising the group.

Both teams turned around showing that there was a person behind them. That person wore a black colored armor except the joints were gray, they had a cloth around their waist and metal wings on their back. Their helmet was shaped like the head of a dragon, with a small yellow horn on it's forehead with two long ones on the sides, two red eyes and a H-shaped visor in purple.

"Hello team RWBY, team JNPR." he said calmly.

The young hunters grabbed their weapons and wearilly pointed them at the stranger.

"Who are you and why did you bring us to this place?" Ruby said.

"Please, lower your weapons." said the stranger "I'm not your enemy."

"Sure." Yang said sarcastically "Now give us an answer before I break your face."

"Of course, but only if you all calm down and lower your weapons." said the stranger "Trust me, hero's word."

"Wait." Ruby said in confusion "Hero?"

The stranger nodded. The group lowered their weapons, willing to give him the benefit of the doubt if he explains.

"First, let me introduce myself." he said music started in the room "Hear my call!" he cried out cheerfully "Dancer of the multiverse, the dragon warrior!" he did a spin "Magna Ryunoid! At your service." he said while striking a pose. (the same that Gai Ikari / Gokai silver does at the end of his henshin)

A small explosion happened behind him once he finished. THe group looked amongst each other and wondered if he was sane.

The now presented Magna Ryunoid coughed embarassedly "Well I gave you my name," he said a little sheepishly, "I'll answer your questions now, but before that, does anyone want anything to eat or drink?"

He received a round of nods, prompting him to calp his hands twice, making all kinds of food items, from cookies, to pancakes, to tuna sandwiches appear on the table along with many other kinds and a few drinks as well.

"Woo!" shouted Nora and Ruby as they pounced on their plates with their favorite food, Blake moved fast as well, but not as fast as she grabbed a few tuna sandwhiches.

"Then Mr. Magna Ryunoid, Why did you bring us here?" asked Pyrrha.

"Good question." started Magna "Has anyone heard about the multiverse theory?"

"It says that there are multiple alternate universe out there, and for each action we take, another universe where we didn't do said action also exists, or sometimes the changes can be extreme, like a person not being born, or having a completely different family." Blake said getting everyone's attention"I've read about it a bit."

"It's basically that yes." started Magna "The reason that you're all here is to read a book, but not any just book, this one tells the life of your counterparts from another universe." he took one of the books that floated and put it in the table.

Ren took the book and read the cover "Snow White and the Vampire"

"What is it about?" said Jaune as everyone took their turn to check out the book.

"I'm sorry but I don't do spoilers." Magna said with a smirk underneath his helmet.

"Listen well, you oddball, I don't know what your game is but I'm not about to fall for any traps." said Weiss in annoyance.

"I'm not attempting to trap you or anything of the sort." Magna started, sounding completely serious "I'm giving you the opportunity to read about another world, you can learn something from this and use it in the future, as this will feature events that will take place in your futures. The reason I do this is to help, and the only thing I ask for in return is your trust and to read the lives of your counterparts, I give my word that when you finish reading, I'll send you back to your world."

The young hunters looked at each other, thinking over what they should do.

"Well, we have nothing to lose honestly." Ruby said.

"I agree with Ruby. We're just reading a book afterall." Yang said in agreement.

"He said that our future is written in this." Jaune started "It could help us avoid disasters before they arise."

"Jaune is right." Pyrrha said supporting her team leader/crush "It's possible that this book can help us."

"He promised us that we'll return home when we're done. We have don't have any reason to say no." added Blake.

Weiss gave a slight grunt of acceptance "Okay, but if this is some kind of trick, I'll turn you into an ice sculpture." she said while pointing at Magna.

"I'll keep it in mind ice queen." said Magna, making the heiress look at him "I cannot deny that the nickname fits your personality."

"So how are we going to read it?" Ruby asked.

"Reading order is team RWBY first and then JNPR "said Magna.

With that said, Ruby got ready to read.

"Just a moment." interrupted Magna "Before reading, we need something to help get a visual." he snapped his fingers and a plasma screen TV appeared on the wall.

"Why a television?" asked Blake.

"A visual aid to better understand the story," Magna said "And if you have any questions I will answer them if necessary ... but I won't give out spoilers." He cleared his throat "And one more thing, the first four chapters are the trailers where we're introduced to the protagonists in the story. Now you can begin." he smiled underneath his helmet as the story was about to start, first stop, Vampire Trailer.

* * *

 **EDIT: Swift56 offered to rework the chapters for me and correct any mistakes I may have made, he doesn't speak my language, but he understands what most of my words are suuposed to mean, with a few exceptions of course.**

 **Thus ends the prologue of this story, the next chapter will begin with the reading of the first trailer ... I hope you liked it and see you another time.**

 **Goodbye from Magna Ryunoid**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to swift56, for allowing me to do a reading of your story "Snow White and the vampire" it is a crossover of Kamen Rider Kiva and RWBY, if you're interested in reading it, it's very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present, they nbelong to their respective owners, nor do I own the original fic.  
**

* * *

Ruby took the book and opened it on the first page, she read with firmness the chapter title **"Vampire** **trailer,** What does that mean?"

"As I said, the first four chapters are the trailers of the main characters." explained Magna.

"So the protagonist is a vampire?" Jaune said with a bit of fear.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to find out by reading the story." said Magna "Please Ruby, you can start now."

 **Darkness encompassed the forest.**

 **The only light shining through being the occasionally glimmers from the broken moon in the sky.**

 **Grassed shuffled underfoot as a figure passed, being shown clearly as they moved under a hole in the canopy.**

"Uhh, mysterious," Nora said "maybe he's the vampire."

"Get the garlic and the stakes ready." Yang quipped with a smile.

"I don't think he's really a vampire, it's probably only a nickname." said Blake with an amused smile after hearing one of the rare good jokes of her partner.

"Or maybe it's not a vampire, but like, a sub species that's not exactly based on a bat but other animals, who feed on the vital energy of people, who then become colorful crystals and break easily." Nora said cheerfully and randomlly, getting everyone to look at her weirdly.

"Oh please, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." said Weiss as she rolled her eyes "Let me guess, the name of the species is a mixture of vampire and fang ... something like Fangire?" she added sarcastically.

Nobody realized that beneath his helmet, Magna's mouth was hanging open.

'Damn, Nora guessed about the main villains of the story, who would have thaught that beaneath that sloth and packe obssesed craziness was a genius?' he thought to himself 'And Weiss just guessed the name of the race correctly, I hope no one notices my reaction.'

 **Dark orange hair sat atop their head, being short but somewhat shaggy.**

 **Chocolate brown eyes stared ahead, a pale but handsome face adorning the young man's features.**

 **His clothes look somewhat refined, a dark red waistcoat over a white button up shirt with a dark red tie, dress pants in that same color, and black dress shoes.**

 **A pair of silver, fingerless gauntlets was on his arms, with short red blades jutting out from the sides.**

 **A similar pair of silver greaves were on his legs, they too equipped with red blades.**

When the image of the young man appeared on screen, Weiss couldn't help but blush a bit as she saw him, finding him to be quite handsome, she really hoped no one would notice, however, someone did.

"What's this ice queen? Did you find your prince charming?" teased Yang with a grin.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." said Weiss while trying to hide her blush.

"Don't try to lie to me Weiss-cream, your blush is answer enough." Yang said, keeping her smile "I gotta admit that you have a good eye though, he is very good looking."

"S-Shut up." Weiss said with some embarrassment.

 **The young man continued to walk forward through the darkened woods, intent on reaching his destination.**

 **Minutes later, he did so, revealing his destination to be a White Fang compound hidden within a secret warehouse in the forest, the warehouse being well covered by vines and other plant life.**

 **He stalked around the area while still hiding within the forest, knowing that should he get to close, even in the dark the guards would see him.**

"Probably smell him as well." said Magna "The Faunus, besides having great night vision, also have a good sense of smell, so they are very good at detecting an enemy."

"He's right." Blake confirmed what Magna said with a smile.

"I have to admit that faunus are incredible, they have better skills than the average hunter and have some of the best senses" said Magna, receiving a grateful smile from Blake "By the way Blake, thos are some cute cat ears that you hide under your bow."

Before Blake could speak, he interrupted "I've seen your bow around and I gotta say, your disguise is rather poor because with that bow on top of your head, it looks like a pair of cat ears." he paused "And then there's the fact that I know a lot about all of you, and I do mean a lot."

This made the group a little afraid of what Magna might know, but he reassured them that it wasn't anything harmful, which did help ease their worries a bit.

 **After observing the area for a bit of time, he found a lone guard stationed at the back of the compound, most likely due to a lack of manpower in the area he surmised.**

 **He smirked, this was the perfect oppurtunity for him.**

 **His eyes glowed an eerie red as he concentrated on the lone guard, activating his semblance on him.**

"What's his semblance?" Ruby questionned before going back to reading.

 **The guard stared looking around the area worriedly, his body shaking a bit, like he was hearing or seeing something that was scaring him.**

 **It wasn't too long before he started looking around wildly, hyperventilating all the while, before he fell to the ground unconscious, the young man having used his semblance to trick the guard and sneak up on him, hitting him in the back of the neck.**

"So it was probably something like illusions, or judging by how scared the guard was, maybe controlling his fears, it could be useful in combat." said Pyrrha.

"That, or he could use it to make someone crap themselves." said Yang with a chuckle.

"Eww, Yang! That's gross!" said Ruby to her older sister.

 **He looked up and smirked before silently scaling the wall, reaching the roof, and just as expected the roof was caved in on one of the corners, allowing him easy access inside.**

 **He snuck inside the compound, silently landing on the overhead walkway and using it to reach the radio room within the compound.**

 **Next to the door to the room, he could see a lieutenant of the White Fang standing near the radio controls, sitting on a chair and dozing off silently.**

"Seriously?" Blake said dryly.

"That's very irresponsible." said Weiss "Although I hate the White Fang, I say that person should be fired for his lack of responsibility."

 **He shook his head at how incompetent the lieutenant was being by sleeping on the job.**

 **Silently he entered the room and made his way to the radio itself, before disconnecting it and putting it out of service in the best way he could think off.**

 **By picking it up and smashing it on the lieutenant's head, breaking it into pieces and waking up the lieutenant in the process due to the pain.**

"I like his style." Yang said with a smirk "I would have done the same thing."

"Ditto." Nora said with a grin.

Weiss said nothing but inside her head, she thought about how she would have probably done something similar, except more painful.

 **Before he could even regain his bearings though, he picked up the lieutenant and punched him through the glass of the radio room, making him fall into the main area of the complex, alerting the other members.**

 **(Cue Destiny's Play by TETRA FANG)**

Magna snapped his fingers, making said song start to play, and the young hunters and huntresses enjoyed it, even though they didn't understand the lyrics. (Weiss mostly enjoyed it for the violin throughout the song)

"It's really good." said Ruby with a smile.

"And you haven't heard all the others yet either, I'll give you a CD when you leave so you can hear them all whenever you want." said Magna, making the hunters nod gratefully.

 **The young man smirked as he jumped out the window and landed in between all the White Fang grunts.**

 **Taking advantage of the momentary confusion of the grunts, he punched one in the jaw and sent him spiralling.**

 **This seemed to knock them out of their stupor as they all started to attack him with their weapons.**

 **He blocked most of their attacks with is gauntlets and dodged the others, not getting hit once as he would counter each attack they threw at him.**

 **A punch to the face, an elbow to the stomach, a kick to the shin, a knee to the chin, and a roundhouse kick to the head.**

 **It wasn't long before the last grunt fell, the young man standing victorious.**

Yang whistled impressively at the sight "I like his style, I'd love to fight him if my other gets the oppurtunity." she said before turning to Weiss "Hey Weiss, do you mind if I fight your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" said the heiress with a strong blush on her face.

"Then I guess I can have him then?" Yang said with a grin.

"Over my dead body." Weiss said with a bit of a glare, before she realised what she said "I mean, I don't care, because he's only a fictional character."

Nobody save for Pyrrha noticed Jaune slump a bit at Weiss obviously liking the boy on the screen, which prompted the red-head to reassure her partner that he'll find someone eventually, which Jaune was thankful for.

"He may be fictional here, but that's not the case for other worlds. Who's to say the other Weiss wouldn't like him?" Magna teased Weiss a bit.

"Shut up and mind your own business!" Weiss said with another blush.

 **Quickly he flipped forwards, dodging the attack from the large broadsword of the lieutenant who had just gotten up, a scowl on his face.**

 **The young man couldn't help but laugh a little as he saw the angry expression of the lieutenant.**

 **The lieutenant charged him with a roar, the young man continuing to dodge the sword slashes by jumping backwards of flipping out of the way.**

 **The lieutenant continued to slash, until suddenly, the young man wasn't in front of him anymore, making him look around, until he looked to his sword which was still paused midswing, to see the teen standing on his sword with a cheeky grin.**

"He obviously has skill. I would also like to fight him, it could be interesting." said Pyrrha, her curiosity piqued.

"He's definitely not human, I don't think there's any way for a human to do something like that." said Jaune looking at how skilled he was.

"Actually Jaune, I'm sure that some like Blake, Ren or Ruby could do it." corrected Magna "Since the first two are the most agile of the group with good reflexes and Ruby is quite fast and is just as agile."

"T-Thanks." said Ruby in surprise at receing a compliment to her abilities like that, which made her smile.

 **It wasn't hard to realise why he was feeling so furious, although he failed to notice that his opponent's eyes were glowing red in color.**

"And now you're fucked man." Yang said with a grin.

"Yang, language!" Ruby shouted.

 **When he was about to move again, out of the corner of his eyes he could see shadows dance about, making him turn his head to the other side quickly, expectign to find another intruder, only to find nothing, turning his head back to the teen to see him gone.**

 **He looked around, completely on alert as to what might happen next, not realizing the teen was calmly standing behind him while his eyes continued to glow.**

"Alright, so I think we can confirm the part about his semblance being related to someone's fears." said Jaune as he was a bit afraid of that.

"It looks kinda hot when he uses it though." Yang said thoughtfully.

Weiss was calm on the outside, but her heart was beating wildly inside as she looked at the boy 'You have to calm down, he's only a fictional character, nothing more.' she told herself in her head.

'It seems that Weiss has a crush.' thought Magna as he enjoyed the reaction of the heiress.

 **The lieutenant was hearing sounds when they're should be none, seeing movement where they should be none, he couldn't comprehend what was going on.**

 **He then heard a very loud sound behind him, making him turn around and swing his sword, only to hit nothing, and failing to notice the teen having jumped up into the air, before he fell down in an axe kick on the lieutenants head, knocking him out.**

"I guess that Lieutenant will have to switch from the White Fang to the Fright Fang" Yang punned with a grin, causing everyone to groan, save for Magna who laughed a bit.

"Definitely a good one, I hope you're in the mood to make more little sun dragon." said Magna as he made a pun of his own.

Yang laughed a bit while the others paled.

'Oh dear Oum, not another one.' they all though in despair.

 **The teen smirked at his work, before making his way back to the radio room, looking through the files stored there, until he found what he was looking for.**

 **''Bingo.'' he said with a smile as he grabbed the file.**

"I wonder what he's looking for?" said Ruby.

"Maybe it's a kind of dragon with a castle on it's back, and his monster friends live in it, they could be a werewolf, a merman and Frankenstein's monster!" Nora said with a grin.

The others just looked at her, wondering where she comes up with her theories.

'Seriously again?! Ok, I'm positive she's some kind of secret genius now.' Magna though slightly alarmed.

 **Minutes later he made his way out of the compound through the front gates, leaving behind a group of tied up White Fang operatives and a tracker tuned to police frequencies.**

 **He had finally found what he had been looking for, so it was time to get to work.**

"Well that's the end of the chapter then." said Yang.

"Not yet, there's still something left." said Magna with a smile as he showed the next scene.

 **The screen faded out to black as the young man became nothign more than a silhouette, before the screen showed four images side by side of 4 silhouettes, each over a colored background, in order of** **;** **dark red, dark purple, dark green and dark blue.**

 **Under each silhouette was a letter, spelling out the letters ORRJ.**

 **The first silhouette then gained color, showing the same young man who had just defeated the White Fang group with an arm in front of him, a symbol also appearing behind him in the image.**

 **The symbol, of Kiva.**

"So they form team ORRJ then, probably spelled Orange." Blake started before she focused on the symbol behind the boy, seeing it looked somewhat like a bat "But what does that symbol mean? What's Kiva?"

"Let's just say it's his other name, but I won't say more at the moment" said Magna cryptically.

"Other name?" Ren questionned.

"Affirmative, our friend's identity is revealed in the next trailer, so don't worry." said Magna.

He gave a look to the reader with a head tilt as he whispered "But this will have to be on another occasion."

* * *

 **EDIT: Swift56 offered to rework the chapters for me, so that the grammar is better and easier to read, even though he doesn't understand my language, he has a nice idea of what I mean**

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this was the reading of the first trailer, what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to swift56, for allowing me to do a reading of your story "Snow White and the vampire" it's a crossover of Kamen Rider Kiva and RWBY, if you're interested in reading it, it's very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present, they belong to their respective owners, nor do I own the original story.  
**

* * *

"Now it's Weiss' turn to read." said Magna.

Weiss took the book and read out the title " **Frankenstein Trailer** "

"Ha! I knew it, one of his friends is the Frankenstein monster." Nora said with joy.

"It's probably only a coincidence." said Ren.

'It's not a coincidence, but I'm not about to tell them that.' thought Magna.

 **Loud music was blaring in a club, but no one was dancing.**

 **Instead, everyone within the club, all dressed in the same uniform, where trying to fix damage that was recently done to the place by a blonde huntress in training.**

"Yeah, I remember that day." said Yang while sheepishly rubbing her neck.

"Yang, what did you do?" Ruby asked in worry.

"Just looking for information, and then one thing led to another." she said with a laugh while everyone stared at her dryly "Hey, if you guys were in my place you would have done the same thing, it's not my fault the owner of the place is an idiot." she defended herself "Although I gotta admit they make a damn good Strawberry Sunrise." she turned to Magna "Hey, you think I could have one?"

"I usually don't allow alcoholic beverages here, but I guess I can make an exception." said Magna as he snapped his fingers, making the drink Yang requested appear on the table in front of her "This is the only time though."

Yang grabbed the drink and started to slowly drink it to savor it "Pretty good, thanks a lot."

"Can I continue reading?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, go ahead." said Magna.

 **Suddenly, the front door fell down, revealing a young man who had seemed to only knock on it once, looking down at the door that fell while muttering ''Oops... I broke a door... again.''**

 **The young man had black hair that was swept backwards with a few streaks of purple scattered within it, purple eyes, a normal skin tone, and chiseled features.**

 **His outfit was rather unique, it was full blown butler outfit in shades of dark purple, almost black in color, with a purple bowtie around his neck, and white gloves on his hands.**

 **Overall, he was a quite handsome young man.**

"Mmm, I like him already." Yang said with a bit of a seductive purr "I kinda wonder how he's equipped between his le-" "

"Yang!" the other girls, minus Nora, shouted at her so she would stop, which she did with a grin.

"Why is he dressed a butler though?" said Jaune to try and move past that little incident.

"Obviously that's what his job is." Weiss said, stating the obvious "Don't any of you have your own butlers at home?"

"No Weiss, we don't." said Ruby in exasperation before glaring at her partner "And about that, I'm still angry you let my cake get burned."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm sorry!" Weiss said in slight embarassement.

 **On his back was his weapon, a large purple warhammer that could open on the top to become a multi rocket launcher, housing a maximum of nine rockets at a time.**

Ruby observed the weapon for a moment with an appraising eye.

"Huh, kinda like Nora's hammer, but different." she said thoughtfully.

 **Some of the people repairing the club groaned at seeing the door fall down.**

 **As the young man picked up the rather large door with one hand and leaned up against the wall, the owner of the club, a tall man with a beard known as Junior came up to him.**

 **''Look kid, I don't know if you saw the sign outside, but we're closed for repairs, so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.'' he told the boy who was actually taller than him at a full 7 feet tall.**

"He's as tall as Yatsu." Yang said, recalling the giant of team CFVY.

"Oh! I want to ride on his shoulder! Then I'll be queen of the castle again!" said Nora gleefully before turning to Magna "Hey do you think you could bring him here?"

"Maybe." answered Magna "I'd have to talk with the author first."

 **The boy looked at Junior ''Sorry... for the door... looking for information... heard this was good place.''**

 **Junior raised an eyebrow at the odd way the boy was speaking ''Well, I guess since you ain't here to dance, I can see what I can do on that front, just don't destroy the place, the last person who came here did just that.'' he then grumbled under his breath ''Damn blondie.''**

"Love you too Junior." Yang said sarcastically as she finished off her drink.

"Who calls their son Junior?" questionned Blake.

"It's actually a nickname." clarified Magna, getting nods from everyone.

 **The tall boy nodded and followed Junior to the bar of the club, sitting on one of the stools.**

 **''So, first, what do I call you kid?'' Junior asked.**

 **''Riki... sent to gather info... on weird castle.'' the now named Riki said.**

"It's gotta be that castle dragon I told you all about earlier, I just know it!" Nora exclaimed while Ren smiled amusement at his friend's antics.

 **Junior quirked an eyebrow ''Weird castle? You mean those stupid rumors? Those are just a load of bullcrap if you ask me. Whoever sent you to get information on that is an idiot."**

 **(cue Silent Shout by TETRA FANG)**

Magna snapped his fingers once more to make the song play.

 **It was like a switch was flipped in Riki's head as he stood up with a scowl and grabbed Junior by the hem of his shirt ''Don't you dare call Master Oren an idiot!''**

"Who is Oren?" Pyrrha questionned.

"You'll all know if you keep on reading." answered Magna.

"Well, at least we know he's a good butler. He's willing to defend his master's name after all, I'm a little envious." Weiss said.

 **He then proceeded to throw Junior across the club, making him crash through a glass pillar which was slowly being rebuilt.**

 **Junior's goons reacted quite quickly at seeing their boss being thrown like a ragdoll again, rushing up to Riki in an attempt to attack him.**

 **''Useless.'' Riki said when three of the goons tried to slash him with their swords, only for the blades to break once they touched his body.**

"He's got a strong a body." Yang said with a grin and half lidded eyes "I wonder if that translates to his stamina~"

The girls couldn't help but blush, understanding what she meant, save for Nora who couldn't care less, and Ruby who didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"You'll know when you're older." Yang said, making Ruby puff her cheeks out in a pout at her sister.

 **The three goons looked at their swords before looking back up at Riki with wide eyes.**

 **He then backhanded the three of them and sent them flying.**

"Yeah, Junior's goons aren't really though, I barely got a fight out of them." Yang said.

"Yeah, they kinda suck at their job." said Ruby as she remembered fighting a few of them when they were hired by Roman to rob a dust shop.

 **More goons then decided to try and open fire on him, but the bullets simply bounced off him.**

 **''That tickles.'' he said with a smirk before taking his weapon off his back and activating it, raising it up high, and then slamming it back down on the floor, shattering the dance floor and creating a shockwave which sent almost all the goons flying.**

"That guy is definetly not human, seriously, how can bullets not affect him?" Jaune deadpanned.

"It is possible that he simply has a higher resistance than most hunters, or it could be a semblance, it is rather peculiar though." said Pyrrha in thought.

'Well, Jaune will be surprised when he'll learn he's right, because Riki isn't human, just like the other protagonists of the story.' Magna thought to himself.

 **More goons came rushing up to him, these ones with axes in hand, but he just swung his hammer at them and sent them back into a wall, making a large dent in it.**

 **He then saw two girls, twins, rushing up to him, one was in red, the other was in white, the one in red had claws on her wrists, and the one in white had bladed heels.**

"Oh yeah, I remember those two." Yang said, recalling when she went to the club. "I fought the both of them after defeating the other goons in that club."

"Wow, they're kinda pretty." Jaune commented, seeing the two girls on the screen. But they also look slightly intimidating to him, what with the weapons they have.

 **The one in white jumped and tried to hit him in the head but he just grabbed her by the ankle and threw her back, sending her crashing into her twin.**

 **''Alright big guy.'' Riki heard and turned his head to see Junior walk towards him with a rocket launcher in hand ''I think it's time for you to leave.''**

 **''Not until I make you regret your words.'' Riki said as he readied his hammer.**

"Come on, hammer time!" Nora cried out as she pulled out Magnhild, ready to smash something, but thankfully Ren held her back.

 **Junior scowled and opened fire on Riki, who retaliated by opening the top of his hammer and letting his rockets fly off, clashing with Junior's homing missiles.**

 **Junior tried to peer through the smoke that was made from the multiple explosions, and was able to barely dodge a strike from Riki's hammer.**

 **He tried to retaliate by shifting his rocket launcher into a bat and swinging at him, but Riki simply caught it in his hand and crushed it.**

"Now that's seriously scary." said Jaune wondering if Riki would be able to do the same thing to a living being, making him slightly more afraid of the tall teen.

"Another person on my list of people I want to fight." Yang said as she wrote down on a piece of paper "I hope my other gets a chance to fight him."

"Same here." said Nora with a grin, being interested in fighting another hammer wielder.

 **Junior's jaw dropped at seeing this and looked at Riki with wide eyes ''Mommy.'' he whimpered.**

 **Riki swung his hammer at Junior, hitting him in the gut and sending him flying into a wall, before crashing through the wall and being flung into the street, unconscious.**

 **Riki walked out of the hole he made in the wall, looking at it sheepishly ''Oops... I broke a wall... again.''**

"I'm guessing this happens often with him." said Blake in amusement.

"Imagine how many bills he has to pay by the end of the month." Magna said jokingly, making the hunters laugh a bit.

 **''Pretty sure you broke more than a wall Riki.'' a voice was heard saying, making Riki turn his head to the source to see the young man who had attacked the White Fang base.**

 **Riki smiled widely "Master Oren!" he said before running up to his master and hugging him.  
**

Weiss blushed when she saw the young man from the first trailer again. 'Oren', it's a name she won't be forgettign anytime soon.

"So he's Oren, and he's apparently Riki's master." said Pyrrha as she looked at the screen.

"Got it in one." said Magna in amusement.

 **Oren's face scrunched up in a little bit of pain as he barely wheezed out his words ''I'm happy to see you too Riki but you're kind of crushing my bones.''**

"Nora does the same. We're lucky our bones don't break." said Jaune.

"Same thing with Yang." Ruby said, recalling how strong the embraces of her older sister were.

 **Riki stopped hugging his master and let him fall back down to his feet, showing that Oren was shorter then Riki by at least a whole foot, reaching only 5 feet 11 inches.**

 **''Sorry** ** **Master Oren.'' said Riki as he dusted off Oren's shoulders with his hands.****

 **Oren rolled his eyes with an amused smile on his face ''Don't worry too much about it, now come on, let's go find the others, I got what we need.''**

 **Riki's eyes widenned ''You have... found information?''**

 **Oren nodded, before the screen faded to black, as Riki was heard saying one last thing.  
**

 **''Then... let's make haste.''**

 **The four silhouettes appeared again, in the same order and with the same letters underneath.**

 **This time, both the first silhouette and second one were colored in, showing Oren in the same pose as last time, and Riki in mid hammer swing while shouting.**

 **Just like Oren has the Kiva symbol behind him, Riki has his own symbol behind him.**

 **The symbol of Dogga, the last of the Franken race.**

"What's the Franken race?" asked Blake.

"In addition to the human race and faunus in this world, there are another thirteen races that are based on classic horror movie monsters and ancient mythologies." said Magna "Riki belongs to one of those thirteen races. In addition to him, there are two others who belong to two other races, and they, along with Riki, are the last of their clans. The Franken race are physically one of the strongest in the Demon races possessing excellent strength and durability."

"What are the other races?" asked Ren.

"Kivats, Franken, Merman, Wolfen, Doran, Sagarc, Legendorga, Mermaid, Ghost, Gigant, Hobbit and Goblin" answered Magna.

"That's only twelve, what's the last one?" asked Blake.

"One of the most dangerous species, some are good, but that doesn't remove from the fact that they're dangerous." said Magna.

"What are they called?" asked Pyrrha.

"The answer is in the book." said Magna "Keep reading and you'll know."

* * *

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading of the second trailer, what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to swift56, for allowing me to do a reading of your story "Snow White and the vampire" it's a crossover of Kamen Rider Kiva and RWBY, if you're interested in reading it, it's very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present, they belong to their respective owners, while the original fic belongs to the orginal author  
**

* * *

Weiss reluctantly passed the book over to Blake, who reopened the book and continued the story **"Merman trailer"** she said aloud.

"A little information about the Merman race," started Magna "The Merman can manipulate water and have keen senses, making them excellent marksmen. Along with being one of the fastest swimmers out of the Demon Races."

"The best shooters huh?" Ruby said thoughtfully "It could be fun to compete with one to see who the best shot is." she said with a smile, as she was curious to see how they would measure up to her and Crescent Rose.

 **A young boy was seen walking the streets of the city of Vale at night with a skip in his step and a smile on his face.**

 **He looked to be around 15 years old, with black hair that reached down to his jaw with the tips of his hair being a dark green color, with one long strand of hair falling down between his eyes.**

 **He had light skin color and a rather cute face for a boy, his emerald green eyes shining with a mischievous glint.**

 **His outfit was definetly out of place for those who saw him, for he wore a white school gakuran with green highlights and dark green shorts with simple green running shoes.  
**

The older girls (minus Blake although she almost did as well) let out an "Aaw" when they saw how adorable he looked, Ruby blushed slightly, Yang noticed this and was thinking of teasing her, but decided to confirm her thoughts first.

"He looks adorable." said Weiss, for she loved cute or adorable things or people, Zwei being a good example of this... though one wondered why she didn't have a reaction to Ruby's natural cuteness.

 **Holstered around his waist were two magnum pistols which had the capacity to combine into a rifle fo more precise shots.**

Ruby drooled a little bit at the weapons, and let out a small squeal at hearing they could be combined together.

'It's always fun when she gets excited about weapons.' thought Magna in amusement.

 **He was just walking around the streets, hunting down information that would prove helpful to him and his friends, so far he hadn't found anything though.**

 **He stopped when he heard a scream come from down an alleyway.**

 **Curious, he walked down the alley until he stepped into a nearly abandonned parking lot.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jaune said, remembering from experience from some time ago with a bit of a shiver.

Pyrrha put a hand on his back and rubbed it soothingly.

"Thanks Pyrrha" he said with a small grateful smile.

"Young love." Magna said with a small laugh, making the knight and the amazon blush "Although technically I'm not that far from your age."

"How old are you?" Blake asked out of curiosity.

"Guess." said Magna in amusement.

"Nineteen." said Nora quickly.

"Dammit Nora!" growled Magna "She is luckier than that blond knucklehead ninja." he muttered softly "Here's your reward." he pointed in front of her, making a huge stack of pancakes appear, which she quickly devoured into "Sorry for the interruption, you can keep going Blake."

Blake nodded and continued reading.

 **In the parking lot, he saw a large group of men surrounding a pair of women, all of them with leacherous leers on their faces.**

 **It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.**

"Unless it's Jaune." Weiss said making the blond start doing circles on the floor with his finger and a black cloud over his head.

"Why does everyone always shoot me down?" Jaune murmured sadly, with Pyrrha continuing to comfort him while discreetly shooting Weiss a dirty look.

'Poor Jaune.' thought Magna, feeling bad for the boy

 **(cue Innocent Trap by TETRA FANG)**

Magna makes the song play and taps the table in time with the tune "I just can't stop loving these songs."

 **He frowned as he called out to them ''Oi! What are you doing to those pretty onee-chans you creepy creeps?!''**

"Chan?" asked Ruby with a tilt of her head.

"It's a term that one of the countries in my world use. It's a suffix usually added after someone's name if their younger, it can also be used as an expressions love, mostly from a boy towards a girl, and is also used amongst family, or when referring to pets." Magna explained, making the hunters nod in understanding.

 **His shout made all the 'creepy creeps' in question turn to him with either a frown, a scowl, or a raised eyebrow.**

 **The leader of the gang stepped forward ''The hell do you want kid?''**

 **The young boy pointed to the girls ''Leave them alone! Or else I'll hurt you!''**

 **All of the gang members started laughing at this, while both girls were looking a bit hopeful that the young boy could save them.**

"Looks can be deceiving." said Magna sagely "Just because someone looks like a kid doesn't mean they can't kick ass. Ruby is a perfect example, she defeated a whole group of thugs on her own, something rather impresive."

Ruby blushed a bit at receiving another compliment.

 **The young boy shook his head with a sigh ''I warned you.''**

 **He pulled out his two pistols and shot at the feet of the thugs, making them dance around in fear a bit.**

 **The leader scowled when the boy stopped shooting ''Alright you brat, you want to play? Then let's play.''**

 **With his words said, the leader and all of his goons produced weapons from... somewhere, altough the young boy didn't question it, he'd seen weirder things before.**

 **They all rushed him, expecting him to be an easy target, but when they attacked him, he dodged easily, almost like he was gliding on the ground even, as his legs bare** **l** **y moved.**

"He's fast, it's almost like he's walking on water." observed Blake.

"More like sliding on the surface." corrected Magna "But you haven't seen the full extent of his abilities just yet."

 **He shot at them from afar, seemingly gliding on the stone surface of the parking lot, until somehow, the thugs managed to surround him.**

 **He didn't look afraid however as he merely smiled, and jumped in the air with a flip, before DIVING into the stone ground, it's surface rippling like water.**

"What?" was the word shared by the young hunters as they were both confused and surprised at what they saw.

"Did he just dive underground like it was water?" Jaune questionned.

"The mermen can swim on any surface like water, it's one of their special abilities. I admit that I would like to be able to do the same, it would be perfect for ambushing my enemies." answered Magna.

"It sounds like an acceptable skill." Blake said.

 **The thugs were incredibly confused at this, and their dumbfounded state was perfect for when the boy resurfaced, jumping out of the ground in another spot, making a splash of water and opening fire on the thugs, he was using non lethal rounds on them, so they were simply knocked out from the VERY powerful bullets.**

 **When they were only a few left, these ones seeming to be the higher ups of the gang along with the leader, the boy combined his two pistols into a rifle, and loaded it with water dust bullets.**

 **The first shot took down the first higher up with ease, the next shot doing the same to the second.**

"He's pretty good, he might even be better than you Rubes." said Yang teasingly.

"No way." said Ruby while crossing her arms, although she will mentally admit that he seems pretty good.

"It would be a pretty fun duel between two masters of accuracy" admitted Magna "I don't know who's better, but I'm leaning more towards Ruby."

"You really have a lot of confidence in us." Blake said.

"What can I say, you are the best I know. Even Jaune has potential to be a great hero." Magna said, lifting the mood of the Knight.

"I doubt it." Weiss added, shooting back down Jaune's mood a bit.

 **He shot two more bullets till only the leader was left, although he didn't load another dust bullet into his rifle.**

 **The leader seemed to get cocky when he noticed this ''Out of ammo kid?''**

 **The boy smiled ''I don't it anymore.'' he said as he raised a hand up, and the water that was made from the dust bullets colliding with their targets rised up and restricted the leader, who dropped his cocky smile.**

"Can he control the water?" Ren asked.

"Yes, that's his semblance." said Magna "A powerful one, especially in an area full of water."

"Then someone who fights him would have to stay away from any large bodies of water, or else he would have an advantage." said Pyrrha in thought.

 **''Bye- bye!'' the boy said with a wave as he pistol whipped the thug leader with the butt of his rifle.**

 **The boy released his control over the water as the leader fell unconscious to the ground.**

 **He walked over to the girls and helped them stand to their feet ''Are you ok?''**

 **They nodded in return, both with small blushes on their face as they looked at him**

 **The boy smiled as he nodded ''Alright, it'd be sad if two beautiful onee-chans like you would have been hurt.''**

"Onee-chan means older sister, just so you know." Magna said, knowing that they would ask.

 **His words just made the two girls blush harder.**

"Yes, I think I'd blush too if someone cute like that called me big sis." said Yang with a chuckle, the other girls nodding in agreement.

Jaune was rather envious, at the first trailer, Weiss seemed to fall in love with Oren, then the second trailer Riki got the attention of the girls, and now that kid is getting even more attention, he almost feels like everyone enjoys seeing him be miserable, not noticing the look of sympathy Ren shot him, or the worried one Pyrrha turned to him when she heard him sigh.

 **''Well, bye- bye!'' he said as he turned around and skipped back onto the main street.**

 **The two girls looked to each other.**

 **''He was so cool.'' one said.**

 **''And he was so...'' the other started.**

 **''Adorable!'' they finished with fangirlish squeals.**

"Lucky." muttered Jaune, wishing he could be as popular as the boy.

Ren looked at his only male friend, and shook his head slightly, knowing what he was thinking.

 **Back with the young boy, he had just stepped out of the alley when he bumped into someone, making him fall down on his butt.**

 **''Ouch.'' he muttered as he shook his head.**

 **''About time we found you Ramon.'' a voice was heard, making the now named Ramon look up to see Oren and Riki looking down at him, the first with an amused smile, and the second with a confused face.**

 **''Onii-chan!'' Ramon said as he got up and saluted Oren before highfiving the slightly taller boy, Ramon being at about 5 feet 5 inches.**

"I'm guessing that means something like big bro?" asked Yang, receiving a nod from Magna.

"He's pretty lively, kinda like Ruby." commented Nora with her usual grin.

"Almost sounds liek the perfect couple." Yang teased her sister with a grin.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out with her cheeks red in embarassement.

 **''What were... you doing... in the alley?'' asked Riki.**

 **Ramon smiled up at him ''Just helping some pretty onee-chans.''**

 **Oren rolled his eyes with an amused shake of his head, like he was expecting that answer ''You'll do whatever you can to help women won't you?''**

"It's good that he enjoyes helping others." said Pyrrha as she tried to cheer up Jaune.

 **Ramon nodded with a grin before the screen faded to black as he said one last thing.**

 **''So, what's up?''**

 **The silhouttes showed up once more, the same letters underneath, with Oren and Riki being colored in first, followed by Ramon, with a wide smile on his face and his arms held out to his side.**

 **Like the others, his own symbol appeared behind him.**

 **The symbol of Basshaa, the last of the Mermen.**

"And with that the third trailer ends." said Magna "Does anyone have a question so far?"

"Can I get more pancakes?" Nora asked as she finished her meal.

"And cookies?" Ruby added with puppy eyes.

"Of course, just wait a moment." Magna answered with a laugh.

"Before that, who are you really though? You know, your real identity." asked Ruby.

"Although it's usually against the rules for a hero to revela his identity, I can make an exceptiong in this case." Magna said as he removed his belt, which made his armor disappear, revealing a nineteen-year-old with black hair, tanned skin, wearing a black shirt with the symbol a dragon in purple, gray slacks, and black shoes. He gave the group a smile "My name is Daniel, but you can call me Dan. Pleased now?"

* * *

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading of the third trailer, what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to swift56, for allowing this to reading your story "Snow White and the vampire" is a crossover of Kamen Rider Kiva and RWBY, if interested read it, is very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present then correspond to their respective franchise as the story of this fic from its original author**

[[]]

"Well, are you happy?" Daniel said o Magna Ryunoid best known revealing their identity - "I do not like to reveal my identity but I do it for you to have a little more confidence in my"

"Then Mr. Daniel" started Pyrrha

"Just Daniel or Dan or even my name hero Magna Ryunoid please, "interrupted Daniel -" I do not like to tell me sir, make me feel old"

"Then Dan" Yang said - "You may tell us. Because brought us here? understand it is to see our possible future but would like to know why you wanted to help"

Daniel look at them and sigh - "Look I promise to tell you but then you read the next chapter I give you my word."

The group nodded and prepared to continue reading, it was the turn of Yang read the next chapter

"Before you start reading, let me get back to my form of hero I feel more comfortable talking to you like this," said Daniel placing the Belt and back to the waist and opened

 _ **It's time for heroes! - It's time for heroes! - It's time for heroes!-**_

A music was heard in the belt while the hero had a card in hand

"Henshin!" he said, put the card into the device and closed with forces

 _ **Time Magna Ryunoid!**_

 _ **He is the hero of the multiverse!**_

 _ **It is the guardian dragon!**_

 _ **Is Magna Magna Ryyyunoid! Yeah!**_

At the time finish the song had been transformed back into Magna Ryunoid - "That's better"

"That was amazing!," Ruby squealed excitedly - "Like the superheroes that go on TV"

"Thank you, thank you very much," said Magna - "Now if we can continue reading"

Yang grabbed the book and put it in the next chapter **-"Werewolf tráiler"**

Blake felt a chill in your spine. She does not tolerate dogs since she is a cat faun but seeing that the next one was about a wolf rather werewolf felt a bit paralyzed.

 **A young man was seen walking in a forest at night, the full moon shining bright in the sky**

 **As he continued to walk, he stepped out into a clearing, allowing a clearer view of him.**

 **He had messy black hair that had a blue undertone to it, piercing blue eyes, like those of a wolf even, and naturally tanned skin, giving him an overall bad boy and handsome look.**

 **He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo vest with a frilled white button up shirt underneath, the shirt left open a bit and showing off his necklace, in the shape of a wolf head.**

 **He also wore simple dark blue dress pants with normal black boots.**

When the image was presented Young, Blake had two reactions. One was that his instincts as a faun did have a slight fear as if present of a wolf but on the other hand felt interest in knowing more about it, it was mysterious and at the same time captivating...

"What happens Blake? Does he looks like one the protagonist of" Love Ninjas "?" Magna said the faun causing blushing

Blake had not thought but seeing him for the second time he did remember a certain character, which made her blush increased more than necessary

"Great, now in his fantasy of her carbon "Weiss said rolling his eyes

"Correction, Art" said Magna getting everyone's gaze especially Blake to see that he is defending his book -. "Do not look, I do not judge a person by the kind of book reading does not bother me a read an erotic novel person next to me also in my world any literature is considered art "

"So you're a pervert after all" taunted Yang

"I'm not a pervert" Magna said deadpanned - "Just like defend the people and if Blake considers his book, art. support their choice." look at the group that was not convinced by his answer - "J-Just back reading"

 **His weapon was slung over his back, it appeared to be simple broadsword, but it was actually a snake sword**

". A particular kind of sword. is so beautiful" Ruby said, admiring the gun - "But my Crescent Rose is better," muttered softly

 **He stopped walking in the middle of the clearing, peering into the darkness of the trees as he saw multiple pairs of glowing red eyes staring him down, at least two dozen.**

 **He snorted in an unimpressed manner as he looked back at the numbers against him ''You're gonna need a whole lot mot than a pack or two to kill me, besides...''**

 **(cue Shout in the Moolight by TETRA FANG)**

Magna played the song and pulled out a bucket of popcorn and began to eat them

"How can you eat with the helmet?" Blake said

"Years of practice," said Magna as the mask had an opening for lunch - "Besides always makes me hungry to see an action scene like this"

 **He grinned ferally ''... I'm the alpha around here.''**

 **Out of the woods jumped out multiple creatures of grimm, Beowolves to be precise, large werewolf like creatures with midnight black fur and bony white masks.**

 **The young man drew his sword as he pointed it at the beowolves ''Come on you ripoffs, I'll show you what a real wolf is like!''**

Blake felt slightly scared by the look that had the young

"What happens,. Blake-y are you afraid of the wolf?" scoffed Yang- "Or do you attract?"

Blake looked at his partner deadpanned, and gives him a blow with his elbow

"I'll take that as a maybe" said Yang

 **The beowolves rushed for him, ready to tear him to ribbons with their claws, but the young man swung his sword and cut off the front paws of the two closest beowolves, before jumping over them and landing on top of a third one's shoulders, twisting his legs to snap the creature's neck and kill it, followed by him turning around and decapitating the two who had attempted to claw at him.**

 **He turned back and looked at some of the others, waiting for them to come attack him.**

 **And attack him they did.**

 **Four more came rushing at him, hoping that higher numbers would give them an advantage.**

 **Unfortunately, it didn't.**

 **He extended his blade and sent it out like a whip, actually managing to make it wrap around the whole group of four before he pulled it down hard, squeezing it tightly as the blades dug deep into the beasts, until they actually cut all the way through and killed them.**

"It was excessive," said Jaune slightly frightened by the scene

"I would say functional," said Magna - "While I can not deny that to me, gave me a feeling of chill"

Blake looked at the young man intently, gave off a dangerous aura yet comfortable. It felt really weird because she's a cat faun and he a werewolf, the idea of being interested in their natural enemy to feel a mixture of confusion and interest

 **He retracted the blade as he scoffed ''For a whole pack, you guys sure do suck, well, not that it matters since you'll all be dead soon.''**

"He's definitely the big bad wolf" Yang said jokingly making a small howl "missing now just a red riding hood"

"We have Ruby to fulfill the role, "said Magna -" would certainly be fun to see a scene of the two of them "laughed -" The only thing I hope you go out like the failure that you did the work of recreating the Little Red Riding Hood "

"It was best play, in fact not even be considered a work" Weiss said

"It was very confusing" Jaune said as his teammates nodded

"Nobody understood my artistic vision" Ruby said inflating the cheek - "Besides, I like to think that art is open to interpretation"

"Okay Ruby, as a fellow artist, I understand your vision," said Magna - "I actually correct, was not a failure simply be detailed miss you"

 **He rushed in, easily slicing apart the beowolves until only two remained.**

 **''So, what are you two going to try and pull?'' he said with a raised eyebrow.**

 **The two beowolves then howled at the moon, which made the young man frown as he quickly beheaded them.**

 **''Well, shit, probably should have just killed them.'' he muttered lowly as he stared out into the forest, waiting for something**

"His arrogance led to his own downfall," said Magna - "The same would have happened with Weiss had it maintained its attitude of" I'm better than you "no offense, Weiss"

"Not well, I deserved it. It may be somewhat arrogant but that was my past. I am now a new person thanks to my friends," Weiss said

"Aww, how sweet Weiss" Ruby said hugging her teammate

"Ruby, we talk about this," said Weiss away from the hug "

 **A few moments later, it appeared.**

 **It was a beowolf obviously, but it was much larger than the previous ones and it had a multitude of boney spikes coming out of it's body.**

 **There was no mistaking it, this was an Alpha Beowolf.**

"It's huge," said Jaune - "We've never seen before Alpha"

"If I had listened to go to the emerald forest, we could have fought one of those" Nora said

"Nora, we talked about that," said Ren - "We will not make trips just so you can get skin Ursa, although technically it would be impossible because the tales are undone to die"

"I broke this scheme" Magan said showing up a trophy head of a boarbatusk above the wall next to the stinger of a death stalker and the skull of a Nevermore

"How come we have not seen before?" Weiss said

"If you want I can give them one of my trophies" Magna said

"No thanks," said Jaune - "All I want to do in life is a beowolf head hanging on the wall"

"Aww, I wanted to have one of the trophy," Nora said with a pout, Ren gave him a couple of slaps on the back to comfort

 **The young man grinned ''Time to see who's the real alpha around here you mutt.''**

 **The beast howled in challenge at him, the young man simply keeping his grin as he two howled back, except his howl sent out sonic waves at the beowolf, pushing it back**

"Wow. It seems that his howl is worse than his bite" Yang quipped

"Boo" said Nora booing

"All are critical," Yang said with a shrug

 **Capitalising on this, the young man rushed up to the creature and slashed at it's ankles, hitting it's tendons and bringing it to it's knees.**

 **The beast tried to slash him, but he simply cut off it's hands like he did the first two beowolves.**

 **The beast looked at him with a look of hatred, but there was something else in there, acknowledgement, it acknowledged that the human before it was the true alpha from the swiftness of having brought it to it's knees, and that alone, made it feel pure hatred.**

 **The young man smirked ''Glad you finally see it.''**

 **He then brought his blade down and decapitated the creature, killing it.**

 **He sheathed his blade before he heard clapping from behind him, turning around to see Oren, Riki and Ramon there, all three clapping at him.**

"This guy is on my list of not confronting" said Jaune - "I seen a young man who can manipulate fear, a man to be immune to bullets, a child who can dive into the ground like water and now this . it will be a nightmare in my life if those four decide to enter Beacon "

"I would not say nightmare, would certainly be an interesting year for students from Beacon" said Magna

"And who does not" Yang said

 **He smirked and did a mock bow ''I live to please.''**

 **''You really showed them who's top dog Jiro.'' said Oren with a grin as the now named Jirp groaned.**

 **''Shut it you old bat.'' said Jiro.**

 **Oren simply grinned more ''Make me fido.''**

"I can understand your pain, Jiro" Blake muttered softly, by experience to the jokes of his blond companion. She knows it is not malicious but it really is annoying

Yang was laughing joke Oren and the reaction of Jiro

 **Jiro scowled at the nickname ''Why are you guys even here?''**

 **Ramon skipped towards him nad pulled him back to the others ''Onii- chan found something!''**

 **Jiro raised an eyebrow as he looked at Oren ''Did you now?''**

 **Oren nodded ''Yeah, I finally found out where it's been all this time, with any luck those two will be there as well.'' Oren then sighed ''Thing is, we can't just go rushing in willy nilly, apparently, it's hidden somewhere on a campus of sorts.**

 **Riki frowned ''So... what do we... do then?''**

 **Oren smirked ''Well... It's a school, so we're gonna have to enroll there, although the usual age for students there is 17, getting Ramon in will be easy once they see how much skill he has.''**

"Look Ruby possibly will have a new friend your own age," said Yang - "will be two bee's knees in Beacon"

"Why do not I can just be normal knees?" Ruby complained - "" Although pleased would have someone of my age"

 **Jiro smirked in approval ''So, what's the school called anyway?'' his response was a flyer being handed to him as he sighed, the screen fading to black as he spoke.**

 **''Well, guess we're going to Beacon.''**

"And the four handsome guys will come to Beacon" Yang said with a purr - "I'll stay with the butler, Weiss can stay with his vampiric platonic love, Ruby can be with the boy of the same age and Blake can be with his dear little wolf "

Weiss gave an angry look but with a blush on his face, Ruby pulled the hood by shame and Blake looked at her dryly.

"Come on girls, you deserve someone to be and these four are a possible interest" Yang said

"There are real" Weiss said

"But our other versions may have a chance with any of them," replied the blonde brawler

 **The four silhouettes appeared again, with the letters ORRJ still underneath each one, as the first three silhouettes were colored in, showing Oren, Ramon and Riki, with the fourth and final silhouette finally being colored in, showing Jiro with his sword resting on his shoulder and a small smirk on his face.**

 **Like the other three, a symbol appeared behind him.**

 **The symbol of Garulu, the last of the Wolfen.**

"A little data on Wolfen race" said Magna – "The Wolfen possess heightened senses and use their claws to rip out human souls from their body before eating them. They also have a feral fighting style and are one of, if not the fastest of the Demon Races"

When the portion of their claws could extract the human soul was heard, the young hunters felt a slight chill

"And with that the four trailer is closed, the following is the prologue of the story," said Magna - "Now before continuing because the suit will tell you here"

The group felt greater interest to hear

"They will see as you know all universe is a branch of a major world as other creators of alternate realities, we saw the history of the world in particular eight of you." Magna said - "Thousands of people have seen their exploits and achievements but a terrible frame event the life of each of us, it was during the events of Vytal tournament, "hunters felt the sadness of the armed warrior -" it will be something along said but help them know what happened to them and tell them what will happen is nothing nice to express "

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading of the first trailer, what do you think? ... I thank you all for your patience and who have read the story ... Thanks for everything**

 **says goodbye, Magna Ryunoid**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to swift56, for allowing this to reading your story "Snow White and the vampire" is a crossover of Kamen Rider Kiva and RWBY, if interested read it, is very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present then correspond to their respective franchise as the story of this fic from its original author**

[[]]

Magna sat in his chair with his head down, the reaction of the hunters to tell everything that will happen to them was what he had hoped ... they were in shock, especially Yang and Pyrrha.

Ruby hug to comfort her sister, Jaune try to encourage Pyrrha the same to Nora and Ren.

"That's ...oh Oum" Weiss said trying to express what you just heard

"It's sad, I know," said Magna -. "That is why I and other creators try to help at least one of their counterparts, to prevent these acts and have a bright future You are the inspiration for every person who dreams of being a hero and all we can do is help them stop the great threats that their world will happen"

"And because we only brought us? Would not it have been better to bring the professor Ozpin, Goodwitch or at least one experienced hunter?" asked Blake

"My power is not strong enough to bring more people, could only bring them to you and tell you I really would have liked to bring Ozpin but I'm not powerful enough other creators who do the same with their counterparts" Magna said - "you must know first what will happen because I trust that you are the only ones who can fix it"

"You have a lot of faith in us," said Ruby - "So thank you for wanting to help"

"It's the least I could be by the people who motivated me to become who I am now," Magna said with a smile under the mask -. "Just tell them some tips… Yang ignores what Mercury say, that you and Blake stay away the cafeteria and Pyrrha you have what Ozpin says and asks for help rather than face the enemy you alone ... you can earn and fully trust that will be true "

"I guess it's my turn to read" Jaune said - "it would be best to take away these thoughts for a moment"

"It seems a good idea," Magna said

Yang throws the book at Jaune who costs catch him, once he had started to read **-"Prologue: Wake up!** "

 **A pair of brown eyes slowly blinked awake, before shooting open quickly.**

 **The eyes shifted around, looking everywhere, before the person they belonged to spoke**

 **''Well, this is new.''**

 **The screen zooms out from the person's eyes, revealing a young man with dark orange hair, and some kind of multi colored tunnel he was falling through.**

"Oh look, it's the boyfriend Weiss" Nora said

"He's not my boyfriend," shouted Weiss with a slight blush on her cheeks

"Come on, Weiss-cream. You have a crush on the boy vampire, admit" taunted Yang

"I swear to Oum, Yang… if this joke again turns you into an ice sculpture" shouted heiress

"Still Denying, ice princess but all we know your true feelings" Yang said shrugging shoulders - "By the way, what is all that colorful tunnel?"

"I have no idea," Magna said - "But it's really strange"

 **The young man twisted around, seeing more of the rainbow of colors as he contined falling down, at least he thought he was falling.**

 **''Compared to the weirdest thing to have ever happened to me... yeah this takes the cake, definetly the new number 1.'' he said to himself**

"Yes, that's the weirdest thing ... also consider it the number 1" said Jaune as chill recalling some incident involving Nora hundred percent - "I still do not believe he could operate the oven with a toothpick" I whispered voice low looking at his mad colleague

 **He continued moving through the tunnel, looking around, trying to find somethign different, until he got bored and started counting how many times he saw a large ball of one color.**

 **Currently red was in the lead at 34, with white in second at 29.**

"That's good at least. No one could tolerate this level of boredom if one is falling to who knows where" Yang said

"Especially if you or Nora who falls" Magna said

"I would die of boredom if I had my pancakes my grenade, My Weapon, my pancakes, my collection of music or my friends in this order," said Nora

"At least we consider into account" Jaune said - "And you said twice pancakes"

"I like pancakes," said Nora just

"Of course," said Ren Sighing

 **After who knows how long, something finally happened.**

 **The tunnel seemed to distort a bit for a moment, making the young man sigh in relief that SOMETHING was finally happening, he was starting to get bored out of his mind with nothing to distract him.**

 **A small whisp like orb appeared before him, making him raise an eyebrow in confusion, before the orb shot into his body, making double over in pain as something immediately started happening with his body**

 **The pain was starting to become too much to bear, he was almost unconscious**

The group felt a chill to hear the cries of pain Oren ... really it seemed to be painful

"I feel bad for him," Weiss said

"The same" Ruby said - "I would not like to experience that"

 **He didn't notice the stained glass markings that appeared on his face for a few moments before receeding into his body as he passed out**

"What are those marks?" Blake said

"I can not say much but say that with those marks something happened to their DNA by being a little less human," said Magan

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha said

"We will know later" Magna said

 **The same pair of eyes shot open once more, doing the same thing they did as last as time.**

 **The young man slowly sat up, finding himself to be on a bed inside of a bedroom.**

 **Standing up, and groaning as he stretched his limbs out, happy to see he still had his red t shirt and jeans, not having noticed them when he was in that weird tunnel, the boy stepped towards a nearby window, looking outside to see a city he did not recognize, and guessing that he most likely in an appartment complex, judging from how high** **up he was.**

 **The door behind him opened, making him turn around to see another teen with messy black hair that seemed to have an undertone of blue to it, the teen looked familiar to him though, like he'd seen him somewhere before**

"It's the dog ... Fido" Nora said

"His name is Jiro, Nora and is not a dog is a wolf" Ren said

\- "According to the reaction of Oren, the prologue occurs before the events of the trailer" concluded Pyrrha

"Yes this happens a year before the events that you saw before," Magna said-"The day that Oren knows its new destiny"

 **''Good, you're awake, come on, we got a lot to talk about.'' said the teen as he turned back around and exited the bedroom.**

 **The young man rose an eyebrow at this before following him out of the room, coming upon a living room where sat two other people, one probably younger than him, and another who was much taller than him, currently playing a game of cards, Go fish from the looks of it.**

 **The one with black hair walked to them and plucked the cards out of their hands, making the two protest a bit before he silenced them ''He's up you two, this isn't the time to play games anymore.''**

 **The two of them looked to the young man before clearing the table of cards.**

 **The young man decided to finally speak ''Excuse me? Where exactly am I right now?'**

 **The one who first greeted him spoke as he turned to him ''Basic question I guess, you're in our apartment in the city of Vale.''**

 **The young man tilted his head in thought. Vale? He'd never heard of such a town back home, yet he felt like he should know it somehow.**

 **"** Wait, he knows nothing about Vale?" Weiss said

"Nop. Oren comes from another world beyond Remnant ... That is my world known as Earth," Magna said

"Earth ?, is a somewhat silly name do not you think," Yang said

Magna shrugged - "This is how they named as it was the only planet in the solar system which has life But the truth is that I believe that life exists on other planets or even realities that is why I became so. they see now "

"A lover of books Nerds" taunted Yang

"Number one, is intellectual" Magna said deadpanned - "And number two is to be a connoisseur of alternate realities, especially about you ... One for example the faun is the dominant species, other that there is evil versions of you, one where the universe of Zelda mix where Ruby and Yang has a boyfriend whom are brothers and protagonists of this world, one where there are more versions badass Jaune, no offense, versions of you but with the opposite gender, etc, etc "

"One minute, Ruby and I have boyfriends in another reality" feeling pride Yang said that one of the versions of his little sister has a boyfriend - "How do you call this world?"

"Twin heroes of Remnant" answered Magna -. "The names of the protagonist are Gyro and Pierce Whom travel from their world Remnant to save you from acts that occurred in the Vytal tournament, eliminated the cause of this and now they live a adventurous life with magic and that sort of thing ... forget to mention that they are elves and Ruby in that reality is the incarnation of a powerful princess"

"Wow, I would like to see that world," said Ruby interested as all others

"There are a variety of worlds to which I know the creator" Magna said showing a picture - "He is my friend Swift, creator of" Snow White and the Vampire, "" Twin heroes of Remnant "among other world ... in fact I I'm helping you with your next world where the main characters are a Oc created by him and Blake ... which will resolve crimes as the best detective who has known all Vale"

"I'm curious about that world," admitted Blake

"And also contribution to the world of" Snow White and the Vampire "some of the main villains of this world" Magna said proudly- "Let's keep reading already speak enough"

 **The teen raised his hand ''Before you ask anything else, we're not on Earth anymore, we're on some planet called Remnant.''**

 **The young man's eyes widenned, before he snapped his fingers ''Ah, now I remember why you felt so familiar, you look like a character from a show I watched.''**

 **The teen rose an eyebrow ''Was it called Kamen Rider Kiva?''**

"Kamen rider?" all hunters said

"One of the best programs that exist in my world, the story of masked heroes fighting against great threats that terrorize the world, they are the symbol of justice," said an emotional Magna

"They remind me of the characters I and Ruby watched from small" Yang she said

 **The young man nodded ''Yeah, you look a lot like Jiro.''**

 **The teen chuckled ''That's because I AM Jiro.''**

 **He received a blank look at that, along with a flat ''What.''**

 **Jiro sighed before pointing to the younger looking boy ''Ramon, change.''**

 **Ramon nodded with a smile before he spun on himself and snapped his fingers, his body surrounding itself in a green aura as his body morphed into that of a Merman.**

"Wow, I did not expect this," said Weiss surprised as others to see the true identity of Ramon

"Ladies and gentlemen with you the identity of Ramon, the last Mermen of its kind "

"What happened to his species?" asked Ren

"They were exterminated by the main enemy of the entire series, so does Jiro and Riki, they are the last of their own species," Magna said

 **The young man's eyes widenned yet again as he pointed at Ramon's changed appearance ''Eh?! Basshaa?! Then that means you guys are Garulu and Dogga?! You're the Arms Monsters?!'' he finished while pointing to Jiro and taller teen.**

 **They both nodded while Ramon changed back to his human appearance ''And we've been here for a a year or two, waiting for you.''**

 **The young man pointed to himself ''Eh? Me? You sure about that?''**

 **Jiro nodded ''You're Oren Vamp right?''**

Yang began to laugh - "Seriously, his name is Vamp?" turned to laugh - "fits perfectly as his identity as a vampire, gives it away that easy"

"It may be a coincidence," Weiss said

 **The now named Oren nodded ''Yeah, how do you know my name?''**

 **Jiro fished out a phone like device from his pocket, a scroll, before showing a message to Oren ''This thing here, it told us that our old master Wataru would be reborn under a new name, Oren Vamp.''**

 **Oren couldn't believe what he was hearing ''Eh? I'm Wataru? As in, Wataru Kurenai?** **Kamen Rider Kiva?''**

Magna showed the image of Wataru Kurenai

"* Whistle * is very cute" Yang said

"And talented, he is the best violinist I know and at the same time one of the best heroes" Magna said Wataru playing the music that plays on his violin

"It's very beautiful," Weiss said admiring the beautiful piece of music - "I bother not have a copy of that music when I study"

"Consider it done," said Magna having a CD prepared in advance

 **He recieved a trio of nods before he fell down on an armchair with wide eyes**

 **''Don't believe us?'' asked Jiro.**

 **Jiro sighed ''That's not the weirdest part.''**

"What could be weirder than that?" said Jaune

 **Oren scoffed ''What, are you gonna tell me this world has a Fangire problem?'' when he all received was silence he hung his head down ''I should have kept my trap shut.''**

 **Jiro shook his head ''The worst part is they have a checkmate four apparently.'' Oren groaned at this.**

Weiss's eye squirmed when I hear the name "Fangire" - "I got to be kidding," he said

"I'm sorry to say but Nora guess the main villains are going to face and you guessed the name of the species" Maga said

"Exactly What are Fagires?" Blake said

"The Fangire are a race of vampire-like monsters. hey are stained glass-based vampires who feed off of the Life Energy of humans to survive. By using glass shard-like **Life-Sucking Fangs** to drain the Life Energy to maintain their souls, can assume human forms to hide within everyday society to feed in secret" said Magna- "And the four checkmate are a group of very powerful Fangires are superior to the other scale, they are formed basing on parts of ajedres, this tower, Bishop, Queen and King which the latter is the most powerful everybody"

"Damn, they look very dark beings," he said Jaune gulping

"Not so much, there are some Fangires not want to consume human souls, want to live with humans ... can even have a family with a human ... That sub species is known as Fandiri where one parent is human while the other is Fangire "said Magan -" And Wataru, is a Fandiri ... the same happens with Oren "

"So the mixing of a human and a Fangire is a Fandiri ... How can it be called a cross between a Fangire with a faun?" Yang said curiously

Good question, is it consult Swift" Magna said sending a text message

 **He rose his head after a few moments ''Where are Kivat and Castle Doran?'**

 **Jiro shrugged his shoulders ''Don't know, we've been looking for them for a while now, but no traces of them, except for a rumor or two about people seeing a weird castle somewhere on the continent.''**

 **"** What do you mean by weird?" Ren said

Magna showed the image and to the surprise of the hunters was a dragon with a castle on its back - "And yep, so guess Nora"

"My predictions never fail" Nora said

"A WARNING, if you ever guess anything more about this book, I swear by all that is good that'll have you never again eat a pancake in your life" I threaten Magna

"You would" challenge Nora

"Try me," said Magna striking sparks - "And this goes for all of you who do not like to guess things" Suddenly the phone rang hero, when you hear revise that his friend replied - "Hey Yang, a cross between a Faunus and Fangire is known as Faungire"

"It seems an appropriate name" Blake said

 **Oren nodded before he thought of something ''How old are you guys right now?''**

 **Jiro sighed ''From what I can tell our bodies have been made younger, for example, me and Riki are both 16, and Ramon is 14.''**

 **Oren nodded ''I'm also 16, guess we're in the same age group then.''**

 **Jiro shrugged.**

 **Ramon got an idea ''Hey, wanna play hell's old maid with us Onii -chan?''**

 **Oren quickly shook his head ''I just woke up Ramon, I don't feel like running the risk of getting knocked back out and having a nightmare.''**

 **Jiro smirked ''Are you chicken?''**

"You dig your own grave, no one likes to be called one chicken ... this will be fun," Yang said

 **Oren gave him a dry look ''Taunts don't work with me Fido.''**

"And we're back with insults animal" Blake said

"But are playing, men are always like that, is us how to get along" Magna said - "Right guys?"

Jaune and Ren did not answer

"Traitors" growled Magna

 **Jiro scowled a little at the nickname while Ramon and Riki laughed at it, before turning to the table and sitting down picking up the cards, before they were taken from his hand by Oren, who left a hand out for the special card that turned the game into hell's old maid instead of normal old maid.**

 **''So you're dealing out our cards then?'' said Jiro as he fished out the special card form his pocket.**

 **Oren got a good look at it as he put it in the deck, yeah, it definetly looked demonic.**

"It can be seen from a kilometer away, he does not look too good," said Weiss

It's a wolf, are always a howl problems, "said Yang

"Damn Yang" said Ruby moaning as others for the bad joke Yang

 **He shuffled the cards and then handed them out to Jiro, Ramon and Riki before sitting back and watching them play.**

 **As the three played the game at their own pace, Oren started thinking of something ''So, what's first on our to do list? I know we'll have to handle the fangire situation when we find Kivat and Doran, but I'm no good at fighting, even with some of Wataru's memories**

"Understandably, being dragged from your home to another world without any kind of experience or training is going to be a long way to Oren" said Pyrrha

"But as we saw in the vampire trailer no longer be a problem" Blake said

Weiss blushed remembering how incredible it was in the fight

 **The Arms Monsters paused for a few moments as they thought it over ''Guess we'll have to train you up to snuff then, and make you a weapon as well.''**

 **Oren raised an eyerbow ''What kind of weapon?''**

 **''Well for example, I use a snake sword that I call Blue Moon, Ramon has a pair of Magnum pistols that combine into a rifle called Emerald Splash, and Riki uses a warhammer that can fire rockets he calls Purple Lightning.'' Jiro explained, ending it with a groan as he grabbed the old maid card from Riki's hand.**

Ruby was fantasizing to see again weapons, even moaned a little

"Seriously, she has a serious problem," said Magna - "While I can not deny that is adorable" I thought

"Ruby" said Yang snapped his fingers - "Again in his weapon fantasia" sighed - "Ruby!" shout

"Uh ... What?" Ruby said turning itself

"Again you kept fantasizing weapons from them," Yang said

Ruby blushed for shame

 **Oren put a hand to his chin in thought ''I guess I'd like something good for hand to hand, fight like Wataru did as Kiva I suppose.''**

 **Riki turned his head to Oren ''Don't fight... exactly like Kiva... he existed here in the past... was evil... people might notice similarities.''**

"And that is something that would be ideal if your enemies recognize the fighting style would know how to counter it and with it the imminent serious defeat" Pyrrha said

"Definitely best to create your own style," said Magna - "That reminds me, I need especially Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Jaune learn to fight melee and this is their weak point in most of his fights .. . they need to have a range of movements in the event that in the battle to lose their weapons "

"It might be useful" Blake said

"Jaune do you think, when we get home ... We practice your close combat?" Pyrrha said

"I would like" Jaune said

"They expect ... give her a kiss," Magna said causing Jaune and Pyrrha blush - "hehehe ... love disturb a while," mutter

 **Oren groaned with a faceplam ''Great, so I'm gonna have to convince people I'm good compared to the last guy, kind of like Wataru I guess.''**

 **Jiro sent a smug grin at Ramon who pulled the old maid into his hand before turning to Oren ''So I'm guessing gauntlets and greaves would suit you nicely then, we'll go into the specifics some other time though.''**

 **The three got back to their game, Oren silently watching them play it until Riki put all his pairs in and Ramon and Jiro were down to their last cards.**

 **Ramon was carefully thinking it over, until he noticed Oren was intently looking at one of Jiro's cards, which gave him a good idea as to which he should pick**

 **Choosing the card Oren wasn't looking at, Ramon was able to put down his last pair with a shout of ''I win!''**

 **Jiro's jaw dropped as he let the old maid fall to the table ''Nooooo!''**

"It's a drama queen" Yang taunted as the others laughed slightly reaction Jiro

"And they should see him when he weeping and had a slight fear during a wedding," said Magna beginning to laugh

The hunters laughed at the person with such a serious attitude was so dramatic

(In other reality)

"Achoo" sneeze Jiro

"Fido Is something wrong?" Oren said

"I feel like someone is talking about me and are laughing" said Jiro annoying - "No matter, Ramon your turn"

Ramon looks at his cards and smiles - "I win"

Jiro falls to his knees and cries - "Noooo!"

(Back with the protagonists)

"Okay, back to reading," said Magna stop laughing

 **Oren chuckled ''Enjoy your own personal hell Jiro~'' he singsonged when the card let out a few sparks before electrocuting Jiro and making him unconscious.**

 **Ramon looked to Oren and high fived him ''Thanks for the help Onii- chan!''**

 **Oren feigned confusion ''Why Ramon, I have no idea what you are referring to.'' he said with a grin, which made Ramon and Riki laugh a bit.**

 **Riki looked down at the unconscious Jiro ''What do we... do with him?'**

 **Oren shrugged ''I say leave him, it just makes it funnier, besides, he'll be likes this until sunrise tomorrow.'**

 **Ramon grinned a bit ''Me and Riki can help you design your weapon's blueprints in the meantime then.''**

 **Oren shrugged ''Works for me, though I do feel like the idea of weapons with multiple functions is familiar personally, I swear I could have seen something** **like that somewhere.''**

"Because I feel the feeling that we are hiding something?" Weiss said the armed warrior

"I know of what you speak" Magna said feigning confusion - "But seriously, I tell you everything later"

 **Ramon hummed in thought before smiling ''Well, maybe you'll figure it out eventually, for now, let's get you ready to become the new Kiva!''**

"And that my friends the prologue ends" Magna said - "Now we will start to Chapter 1 of this story and with them more surprises especially for Jaune"

"Huh?" Jaune said confused "What do you mean?"

"You'll have to find out in the next chapter and will be special," Magna said

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading of the first trailer, what do you think? ... I thank you all for your patience and who have read the story ... Thanks for everything**

 **says goodbye, Magna Ryunoid**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to swift56, for allowing this to reading your story "Snow White and the vampire" is a crossover of Kamen Rider Kiva and RWBY, if interested read it, is very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present then correspond to their respective franchise as the story of this fic from its original author**

[[]]

"Okay, now he begins the real show" Magna said excitedly - "will start to Chapter 1 of the series and I have a surprise do from the moment I saw this world"

"What exactly?" Weiss said without trust what you are planning

"You will see" Magna said pressing a button - "Let's call it a tribute to always perform quice You will see the opening to proudly present to you."

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

When reproducing the music the hunters first thing they saw were a few rose petals down, torches were lit as familiar faces appeared, was Rki first, then Ramon, Jiro and Oren but another face appeared to be the way of Kiva.

The moon appeared broken Remnant background as Kamen Rider Kiva amounted upside down.

The image changes to Beacon where the four young people are looking at the top each in combat position

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

Then he is shown to team RWBYlooking at the top as red roses covered the ground like the team ORRJ put in combat position, as the broken moon he expressed once again. Oren looked at Weiss's face showing mirror, the mirror changes position now showing Weiss looking at Kiva…

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

Oren and Weiss appear in their school uniforms, at the time the room were turning in their hunting clothes **  
[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

The scene changes to Oren concocting a violin with Weiss who watched with a smile on his face as he studied **  
[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

A metal bat (Kivat) appears on the scene fluttering with emotion, changing the stage where they were Ruby playing cards with Ramon, Riki and Yang competing with each other in strength and Jiro with a cup of coffee reading a book by his side was Blake doing the same ignoring what his colleagues were doing. **  
[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

Oren he enters the room along with Weiss as Kivat was coming down on his shoulder

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

Ruby and Ramon appear with some posters, one showing the symbol of Beacon while the other showed the scene of the arrival of Oren and the group at the academy. The image changes to Oren(shirtless) being covered by chains that came from his body **  
[Nani mo hajimannai]**

Yang and Riki appear holding the symbol of Kiva, while Jiro and Blake held the symbol of Weiss. Oren chains left and hold it with forces **  
[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

Kiva appears in the dark as light reflects a multi-colored stained glass, kiva stares as the scene shifts to Oren breaking the chains that bound him

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

A group of Fangire surrounding Oren. He along with his Kivat ative transformation sequence becoming Kamen Rider Kiva.

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

Jaune appears with his typical smile off his friends with his team JNPR, smiling at the scene as changes to one where Jaune with a serious look squaring off against a group of Fangire, holding a strange belt.

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

A bright sun where armored mysterious person (IXA) walks straight to the camera and cut with his sword switching to scene where Oren and Wataru shown holding a violin and stare shown. as the scene changing again showing Oren seated on a throne beside Riki, Ramon and Jiro switching between their true forms as their human forms as rose petals fall.

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

Kiba breaks the stained glass and glass flying through the air, showing the night sky where an army of grimm and Fangire look directly at him

 **[Don't be afraid!** **Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

The team RWBY, JNPR and ORRJ were at the top of the castle Doran with the broken moon background observing the group Grimm and Fangire approaching

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

The group takes a leap as each performed their techniques, chains are formed around the scene as it appears Kivat volande in front of the camera then appear Weiss with Myrtenaster in hand and Oren made a kick (iconic rider kick) breaking chains

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

At the time that ended the song a red blood background where Weiss and Kiva symbol shown on the screen with the title "Snow White and the vampire" appears

There was a great silence from hunters

"That was great," Ruby and Nora shouted of emotion

"We see great on screen," Yang said

"Oh my god, did you see the transformation was amazing," said Ruby

"I must admit it was interesting," Weiss said

"You say that only you saw your boyfriend shirtless" Yang taunted

Weiss blushed and looking angrily at the blond troublemaker

"Who was this mysterious warrior white armor? And because Jaune seemed more serious to see the Fangire?" Pyrrha said seeing that their leader still perplexed to see what happened

"That armor was the form taken by Oren ... that is Kiva?" Blake said

"Yup, that's his way rider" said Magna- "Kamen Rider Kiva is your full name"

"The subject that appears after Jaune, is another Kamen rider?" Ruby said

"It can be but you'll know if we start reading" Magna said - "Nora's turn to read"

"Oky Doky" said Nora clutching the book while placed in the corresponding page-" **Chapter 1: Connections to the past"**

 **(one year later)**

 **Oren looked around the airship him and the arms monsters were currently riding in.**

 **They were making their way to Beacon.**

 **They had gotten Ozpin's attention, like they had planned, and he had offered them a place at the academy, Ramon included.**

 **Although they were surprised to hear someone else Ramon's age would be present as well.**

"Yep my sister Ruby, you will have the company of your age, maybe he can help you be less awkward when meeting people" Yang- said "Possibly no longer be bee's knees, if Ramon takes your place"

"If! At last I can have normal knees" Ruby said with joy

"What happens to her knees?" collectively they thought the other hunters including Magna

 **Things were a bit rough when he said he needed signatures from their legal guardians, since, well, they didn't have any.**

 **Jiro, Ramon and Riki were orphaned when the last of their tribes fell.**

"It's sad to be the last of his tribe, I feel sorry for them," Blake said, thinking how she would feel if it were the last of its kind faun

"At least you have to each other to not feel alone," said Jaune - "Maybe they can find happiness at the end and find someone special with whom to be"

"What you said was very nice, Jaune" Pyrrha said with a smile

 **And Oren had lived alone as far back as he can remember, kind of like Wataru now that he though about it**

 **Speaking of Wataru**

 **The world around him stopped, turning to black and white, as he felt someone sit down next to him, making him turn his head to see them.**

 **Wataru Kurenai.**

 **The Kiva before him.**

"Wow effect is as if you saw a ghost," said Nora - "The ghost of a vampire, this is something that one never has seen"

"Not a Vampire, is a Fandiri," corrected Magna - "Although the truth that the way of Kiva looks like a vampire so they can pass"

"Although I still like his armor," said Ruby wanting to have one, maybe with a design of roses

"And have not seen the armor of the other riders ... they are after chapter will show" thought Magna

 **"Remember, not all fangire are evil." said Wataru, making Oren raise an eyebrow for a moment before his eyes widenned as he started to look around the ship.**

 **"Wait, you're saying their are fangires here?" he asked his predecessor, receiving a nod.**

 **"Don't worry, I can tell they aren't like the ones I fought, they're good, just like big brother Taiga was."** **Wataru explained with a smile.**

"Brother?" Yang said

"If wataru has a brother, his name is Nobori Taiga" Magna said showing a picture of him - "Also known as Saga at first but now prefers to be known as Dark Kiva"

"He also was a kamen rider?" Blake assumed

"Right," said Magna - "There are a lot of Kamen rider over the years but I will tell you after chapter"

"When it comes to facing the Fangire that Oren will not be the same as Wataru fight like Kiva, I wonder ... How will the enemies you will face?" said Jaune

"Well," Magna said scratching his neck - "I have to blame them because Swift needs new ideas of Fangire for its history and I was the one who gave them some and say they are stronger than Fangire that Wataru se face "

"I mean it's your fault that our counterparts will suffer because of your creations" shouted Weiss about to use his weapon

"Look, I'm really sorry but do not have to get mad at something that happened" said Magna felt cold walking in his column

Weiss looked at him and under his arm - "You better not have caused a problem to our other versions"

"I'm fried" thought Magna slightly scared

 **Oren nodded at his words before tilting his head in thought "Speaking of Taiga, do you have any leads on him possibly having re incarnated?"**

 **Wataru shook his head "Not yet, but I know my hunch is right, Nii -san is here.**

 **Oren nodded in support "I'll let you get back to searching then."**

 **Wataru nodded as he stood up and left, before a few moments later, time resumed.**

 **Oren sighed before standing up and starting to look for the others, each of them having gone off to do their own thing.**

 **He also wanted to move since he could feel the stares of a lot of the female passengers on him, and that did not make him feel safe.**

When Weiss heard that frowned - "not even dare, I saw him first," growled softly so no one would hear but forgetting Blake hearing so she have heard causing a slight smile

"I want to be as popular with women, not just" thought Jaune feeling envy, hope that he does those things happen

 **He soon spotted them leading a blonde haired boy wearing a hoodie and jeans with some armor to the bathroom.**

"And that is the entrance of Puke-boy, good first impression Jaune" Yang said

"Did not I can you please forget this, I feel bad about having to remember it," said Jaune

"I'm sorry but when you throw up on my shoes, never leave you alone," said Yang - "But you know that I say of love, we are friends rather than you kicked ass for having vomited near my"

"Just you hit me" Jaune deadpanned said - "I can still feel the blows of that day"

"Details" said Yang

 **He walked up to them when Jiro closed the bathroom door "What happened?"**

 **Ramon turned to him "That guy was gonna puke, so we helped find the bathroom and save him from being embarassed." he said with a smile**

" **Good deed... of the day." said Riki with a smile as well**

"My other I owe a thank you to them two save him from humiliation" said Jaune

"What happens with Jiro?" Ren said

"I have a feeling that did not do it to help," Blake said assuming

 **"I mostly just didn't want him to throw up on my shirt." said Jiro with a sigh as he put on his sunglasses, while the others turned to him with deadpan expressions "What?"**

"And I was right," Blake said

 **Oren rolled his eyes at his friend before turning back to look at the crowd in the airship "So, you all noticed the stares right?"**

 **The others nodded with sighs of their own as Jiro spoke up "Looks like not attracting attention is impossible now, at least most of the women look like they would make good m-girlfriends." he changed his last word when he saw Oren glare at him.**

 **He was teaching them to not say mate outloud, since it was very insulting towards women, and a lot of them seemed to have an enhanced hearing, so he really wanted to avoid issues with the word if possible.**

"Good choice" said Magna - "Women should be treated with proper respect But there sometimes they can act as bitches and need to learn some manners."

"We are insulting" Weiss said as all the girls looked the warrior

"No, not that ... you are the best eh seen in my life but just saying that there are some other women who need a bonk on the need when they act in a bad way with others," Magna said panic

"I can accept that," Yang said as they calmed down other

"I must learn to better say the words or not be in serious trouble," sighed Magna

 **He sighed when the four of them moved towards another section of the ship, ignoring the message being said by the deputy headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch.**

 **They were already planning on being guardians, and they had training from their previous life to help them.**

 **Oren was really thankful for that, as the memories from Wataru soon became more often, and he became a better fighter, and had been able to make a different fighting style than the one he would use when he finally becomes Kiva.**

 **Kiva was more of a power fighter, while Oren was more focused towards speed.**

"Speed is important, serves to dodge attacks from your opponent and make more maneuverability in their techniques," Magna said

"Yes, but you better have the strength to defeat your opponent in one fell swoop" Yang said Nora support

"Strength is not everything, also this strategy and know how to block the attacks," said Weiss - "Indeed I am pleased that Oren skills focus more on speed"

 **Speaking of Kiva.**

 **He looked out one of the windows to get a good look at Beacon Academy, and he could see what looked like an abandonned school building further into the grounds, making him smile**

 **He was positive now, Doran was here, camouflaged, and Kivat was waiting inside for them.**

 **As for Tatsulot, the little wyvern was most likely still asleep at the moment.**

"Eh never seen that building before Beacon" Ruby said

"Like a dragon you can hide so well? And who is Kivat?" Nora said - "Oh I got it, the dragon is hiding inside the building and Kivat is the metal bat we saw in the opening, right?"

"It's ... right," said Magna - "Kivat the third, is the companion of Oren as he was with Wataru"

"Oh yes, he helps Oren become in Kiva as we saw in the video" Ruby said

"In Ruby effect. Kivat belongs to the race have Kivats. The Kivats Imperial Powers Devil can instill to other forms of life usually through their fangs assets or other means. Some of them have additional powers which is different from them. they also have characters on their faces that are tradition in their families, "explained Magna

"Who is Tatsulon?" Blake said

"An ally of Kiva which has incredible power but you will have to see when" Magna said-"His full name is Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot"

 **Movement caught his eye and he turned his head, catching sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.**

 **She had hair white as snow, tied into a ponytail slightly to the side on the back of her head.**

 **Beautiful pale skin, with a scar next to her left eye that didn't take away from her beauty**

 **Charming icy blue eyes.**

 **She wore a short dress that went past her thighs a bit, with a bolero jacket, both clothing items in an icy white.**

 **She looked like an angel.**

Upon hearing those words, Weiss was in a massive flush the same shade as the Ruby layer, not only the fact that Oren said those nice things about her ... envious that he is not in his world because really wanted stand by him

"And when it is the wedding?" scoffed Yang

"S-Shut up, Yang" shouted Weiss came to himself

"Can I be the maid of honor?" Nora said

"Silence Nora" said Weiss

"Can I be the flower girl?" asked Ruby

Weiss gave a grunt as her cheeks turned red at the thought of her with Oren married

Magna snickered about the reaction of the heiress, he liked to see them act that way

 **He heard a sharp intake of breath, not from close to him, but from within his mind, Wataru being able to see through his eyes "She looks just like Mio..." he heard Wataru whisper in his mind.**

 **Oren stopped for a moment when he heard that 'Do you think that she's...?'** **he trailed off in his mind**

 **There was silence for a few moments, in which he saw the girl look around confused, almost as if she could feel something around her, before he heard Wataru speak to him again "No, she isn't, but still, the resemblance is uncanny."**

 **Oren mentally nodded as Wataru went silent.**

"Who is Mio?" Weiss said

"She would like the bride of Wataru, Mio was the first friend I had and with it a relationship was formed, Wataru did not know she was falling for him. She was half Fangire rather one of four checkmate, the future Queen to be exact. Even had as mission to kill Kiva for damaging his race but did not know it was Wataru, realizing wants him to be the new king which rejects and marries Taiga with the mission to kill him but conflicted feelings stops the fight Wataru and Taiga, but the bishop took advantage killing her "Magna said showing a picture of her

The hunters realized some resemblance to Mio and Weiss

"Incredible similarities" said Yang - "If Weiss is equal to it, means that the chances of having a boyfriend Oren are higher"

Weiss blushed but realized something- "Wait, does that mean my other self is a Fangire? Said Alarmed

"No, it simply is similar, not the other you be a Fangire" said Magna - "Just look physically, that's all"

Weiss calmed down a bit the idea of being a Fangire was not pleasant,

 **The others had noticed him staring off and followed his line of sight, when they saw the same girl he did, before looking to each other and nodding as they huddled into a group.**

 **"We all know the plan right?" asked Jiro.**

 **The other two nodded "Make sre Onii- chan gets the girl of his dreams." whispered Ramon with a grin.**

 **"Don't let... other boys... flirt with her..." added Riki.**

"We really want their master to be happy, are the best friends one could wish "said Yang -" What you say Weiss-cream, eager to reunite with your beloved" he mocked

"Yang my options for hurt continue to rise, so shut up" Weiss said annoyed but she thought that at least three of them Jaune no charge that would be made flirted with another Weiss

 **Ramon stopped for a moment "Wait, what about us?"**

 **The other two looked at him to elaborate "What about finding girls we'd like?"**

 **Jiro contemplated the question "Well, we have plenty of time honestly, let's at least make sure the boss gets with the girl he likes to start."**

"I'm surprised you prefer ensure that Oren get girlfriend instead of himself, I wish I had that kind of friends" Jaune said - "Although they are monsters are more normal friends that I have except Ren, it is the normal single group?"

The others looked the knight, as is scared slightly.

"I do not usually say this, but right" Magna said doing that all eyes were on him - "We have the obsession of weapons of Ruby, the Yang with her hair and gets angry easily, the attitude of Weiss, the interest of Blake novels smut "

"Art" Blake interrupted

"Where going ... well, Nora addiction for pancakes and Pyrrha to be competitive ... yes, Ren is only normal group" Magna said- "But I would not mind having some more interesting friends someone normal"

"Do you think I'm competitive?" Pyrrha said

"A little," admitted the group

"Sorry," said apologetically Pyrrha

 **Ramon nodded in satisfaction at that.**

 **Riki was also ok with this, although he did spot a girl with long blonde hair and lilac eyes that caught his attention.**

 **She looked like the kind of person to enjoy attention, and from the looks of her bracelets, might be a hand to hand fighter.**

 **She was also very much a flaunter if her clothes were anything to go by, what with the fact she wore a tube top under a vest and short shorts.**

"Wait what? Yang said acquiring a flush

"Now who's laughing now?" Weiss said with a smile

"Meh" Yang said shrugging "I do not mind having boyfriend also is handsome and strong ... I eh been waiting for"

"Yang, do not you dare?" said Ruby knowing what he would say

"Xiao Long" said Yang as the whole world groaned

"* Laughter * Good that Yang was punny" Magna said getting a laugh out of it as the others wailed

"No more, please" think all

 **With her was a girl with dark hair that turned red near the tips, and was dressed in a zip up shirt, a corset, and a skirt, along with a hooded cape which was hanging off her shoulders.**

 **She had an air of childish wonder about her, which reminded him of Ramon a bit.**

 **Soon, they neared Beacon, as such, they had to be ready to disembark.**

"I would certainly not perfect they were together Ruby" Yang said

"Yang!" Ruby shout hiding in her hood

 **He really hated this.**

 **Having to act like an idiot, it sucked.**

 **He was smarter than that dammit!**

"Who is it talking about?" Ren thought felt a strange reason that he knew the person who said this

 **And he was also a better warrior than the transcripst he was using described.**

 **The fake transcripts.**

 **He had to fake his way into Beacon, those were his boss' orders, even though he could have gotten in easily with his skill level.**

"Who would use false transcripts? It's nothing acceptable" Weiss said

Pyrrha look at Jaune as it was the only one who knew Jaune came to Beacon by false transcripts. Jaune shrugged seeing that person came in the same way he

"Furthermore, Why did that take these false transcripts if he said his skills were needed to happen?" Blake said-"Who ordered to do this?"

 **He had been trained nearly all his life by his mentor, who just so happened to be his father, to inherit the family legacy.**

 **The IXA system.**

 **It would allow him to take on any opponent that came his way.**

 **But he wasn't allowed to use it, not yet at least.**

 **The reason was simple, and one he could accept.**

 **It was being upgraded.**

What exactly is the IXA system? "Asked Ruby

"Well, say it is a powerful artifact but will have to see later" Magna said

 **Still, he hated having to play the part of the bumbling fool.**

 **At least those three boys from earlier were kind enough to help him with very real case of airsickness.**

Hearing those words, everyone was surprised to see who it was, especially Jaune ...

"What?!" he said in shock

"No way!" Weiss said

"Surprised you?" "I also I was surprised when I saw this world but continue reading to make sure" - said Magna

 **While there was a family legacy, there was also the family curse that one in each generation will always suffer from a variation of motion sickness, he just so happened to be the one out of 8 kids this generation.**

 **He smiled as he thought of his siblings.**

 **2 older sisters and 5 younger ones.**

 **He was the third child in a family of 8, and the only boy**

 **He had to admit his mom was one hell of a woman to want to have 8 kids, two of which ended up being twins so she only had to go through 7 pregnancies**

"Yes, am definitely I who is talking" Jaune said - "I have many questions about what is happening"

"I did not know Jaune is a double agent," said Nora and approached the knight - "Tell me what Jaune or hidden that is not your real name"

"Nora" said Ren - "Jaune us not hiding anything or that's what we" thought the last part because I knew that his friend had secrets they did not want to tell others

 **He soon started to think back on his mission.**

 **The Fangires seemed to be closing in on Vale, so he was sent to infiltrate Beacon academy so he could be on sight of a battle quicker than normal.**

 **But he also had a secondary objective.**

 **There were rumors of defectors from within the Fangire ranks, those who wanted to live in peace with humans rather than use them as a food source.**

 **He was to find them, and offer them protection by inviting them to his leader's organization, the Wonderful Blue Sky Association.**

"What is it the Blue Sky Association?" said Ren

"It's an organization that trains the best Fangire hunters whose mission is to stop the threat Fangire The world "explained Magna

"You mean my other self, is a hunter Fangire" Jaune said in shock

"In the different world that eh seen, there are a lot of Jaune with certain special skills, making them more better than the original" Magna said

Jaune decayed to see that he had other better and more badass that he

"I do not Jaune is depressed, you are special, just take your time. I'm sure it'll be a great hunter" encourage Magna

"If, encourage" said Ruby her friend

"Thanks guys," said Jaune

"Even I will not believe Jaune a better hunter than us," Weiss said

"Jaune is not stupid, you'd better respect them!" Pyrrha said annoyed, was getting tired of that insulted their leader

"Sorry, Jaune" Weiss said apologetically

 **But he also a third mission, this one given to him by his father.**

 **To find the heir of Kiva, and ascertain his allegiance.**

 **He had heard tales of Kiva.**

 **His great great grandfather had fought him during the great war**

 **The Great War.**

The group was interested to hear about that war

 **It was more than just a war fought for uniqueness, as one would put it.**

 **It had also been fought against the Fangires.**

 **The previous Kiva, he was said to have been a cruel man, one who found pleasure in the most twisted of things, to the point that apparently, the contract between the fangire clan and the kivat clan had been severed by the head of the kivat's at the time, Kivat Bat the Second, who apparently went into hiding, taking his two children, Kivat Bat the Third and Kiva La with him.**

"My god, how cruel was the previous Kiva?" said Pyrrha

"I'm not so sure but I would say it was such a terrible one that I leave prequels even in these days," said Magna

"And Oren is his offspring," said Ren.

"Correct but we all know in the previous chapters that he will not act like his ancestor" said Magna - "I think so", he think

"I definitely do not want that to happen," said Weiss, unable to imagine a cruel and evil Oren

 **He didn't know why his father thought the new Kiva might be at Beacon, but he'll still fulfill his duty.**

 **If Kiva fought against Fangires, that was good, maybe they could become friends and allies.**

 **But if Kiva fought FOR the Fangires.**

 **Then he'd have no choice but to put him down.**

"It's definitely tougher than our Jaune," Nora admitted.

"Nora" Ren said as he watched his listless team leader

"* Sigh * Mental note, give the group a gift to help them in their world" Magan thought before receiving a message over the phone, checked it and was surprised - "It seems that there will be more invited to the reading, I will have to check later"

 **He splashed his face with water once he came out of his thoughts, before looking at himself in the mirror.**

 **He had shaggy blonde hair, with bright, ocean blue eyes.**

 **He wore a black hoodie and jeans, along with some white armor over it.**

Before they could continue, Magna began to laugh

"What sounds so funny?" I asked Blake

"* Laugh * I'm sorry that in my world I saw the image that has Jaune sweatshirt and still makes me laugh" said Magna

"What's wrong with it?" said Ruby

Ren, Nora and Pyrrha knew what he was referring to, it turns out that Jaune's sweatshirt has the image of a rabbit. Jaune was very ashamed to know that someone else knows about this ...

"Do not worry I will not tell anyone, pumpkin bunny * laugh cam to be stronger *" Magna said laughing again

The RWBY team was confused and looked at their blonde friend

"I will not say anything, this will stay until my grave" Jaune said - "And stop laughing!" scream

"Ok, ok ... I will stop laughing but I tell you that all the people in my world know about this" said Magna

Jaune went pale

"Seriously ... do I want to know about this?" Said Yang, does not like to be hiding funny things

"I'm sorry but it's a secret" said Magna - "Unless swift decides to put in the next chapter, the sweatshirt with the image of the cute bunny Jaune * mental laughter"

 **Hanging off his hip was the first weapon created by his great great grandfather, a sword and shield/sheith by the name of Crocea Mors.**

"I really like this weapon, not so difficult to learn to use and easy to take care of ... a piece of metal" Magna said - "Although the modifications made by Swift in another of his stories are very great ... in fact I will ask for your plans so that everyone has improvements in their weapons "

Ruby slightly chirped at the sound that her weapon was going to be upgraded - "How cool are they?"

"Epic" Magna said

 **Jaune Arc smiled to himself as he soon thought upon some advice given to him by his father**

 **'Find people you trust, and if they are truly trustworthy, be your true self around them, just lose the mask the leader is making you wear.'**

 **The mask of Jaune Arc, the bumbling idiot who wanted to be a hero.**

 **Should he find true friends, they would see it for what it was, just a mask, and meet the real him.**

 **Jaune Arc, ace member of the Wonderful Blue Sky Association, and fifth bearer of a grand title.**

 **Kamen Rider IXA.**

"Wow, amazing that Jaune is a Kamen rider!" Said Nora of emotion - "Ixa, sounds a good name"

"And you do not know that in other worlds Jaune is also other rider ... eh seen Jaune become in Gaim and according to swift will become Necrom but I will not show you how they look like the other rider when it is rest" said Magna

"Aww" Ruby made a pout ...

"But I will tell you that there are other types of rider ... the main ones being Kiva of one of them, are the secondary riders like Ixa in this case, third and exclusive of movies ... and as a part Of the riders that will be along with Blake is an exclusive rider known as ... Kamen rider Skull "

"I'm curious about that rider," Blake said.

"I'll ask Swift if you can see that world, it's a recent one, but they'll like it," said Magna - "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to do"

"What is it?" said Ren

"Let's just say there will be more guests to our reading but they will have to wait," said Magna

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading of the third trailer, what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to swift56, for allowing this to reading your story "Snow White and the vampire" is a crossover of Kamen Rider Kiva and RWBY, if interested read it, is very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present then correspond to their respective franchise as the story of this fic from its original author**

[[]]

While they waited for Magna to return, team RWBY and JNPR were listening to warrior music from another dimension, although most of it was in relation to Kamen rider, fortunately the robotic assistant called MIMI made it easy for them to put the subtitle of the songs ... Between His favorites were in the world that they were reading Break in the chain, Individual System, Destiny's Play and Supernova ... and among the other music of kamen rider they interest to them calls Climax jump, The life it's Showtime, Just live more, among others.

After a few minutes the door opens revealing to be Magna with other invited people that surprised the young hunters and huntress

"Dad!, Uncle Qrow!" said Ruby and Yang

"Winter!" said Wess

"Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwittch" said Pyrrha

"Team CFVY" said Ren

"It's good to see they're all right," Ospin said with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"They brought them here too," Jaune said.

"In bad shape but yes," said Glynda

"I'm sorry for that, I still have trouble transporting people to my world" Magna apologized.

"You're lucky my clothes are still intact or if I did not fill you with bullets," said Coco

"Why did they bring us, Mr. Magna?" Velvet asked.

"Please just call me Magna or simply by my name Daniel ... honorifics are not my style" Magna said - "And as to why they are here is to accompany the team RWBY and team JNPR to see a parallel universe of their lives Where in addition to the grimms threats and the white canine there is another threat "

"And what would that threat be?" Said Taiyang

"Vampiric monsters of vital energy called Fangire who change to human forms ... but I tell them that not all are bad some are good and try to live a normal and peaceful life with humans even forming a family whose children are called fangiri, half Human, half fangire and faungire, half fangire and half faunus "said Magna

"But some people do not like the idea and try to kill humans and faunus, right?" Said Winter

"In effect," said Magna

"And one of fangiri is in love and he is the boyfriend of Weiss of that world" Yang said taking the surprise to Winter

"He is not my boyfriend!" Shout Weiss with her red cheeks

"It sounds interesting, I want to see that world" said Coco with Fox nodding silently - "Who knows maybe we'll see a fangire that may be Velvet's boyfriend"

"Coco Adel!" Shout Velvet flushed

"Who knows, it's possible" said Coco

"It sounds interesting," Magna said and looks at the hidden camera. "Swift if you're seeing that, use it as an idea to see a fangire becoming Velvet's boyfriend, maybe a Coco and maybe for Winter, possibly Oren's brother"

"I think it's my turn to read," Pyrrha said.

"Correct but before let me leave you something to drink and eat" said Maga snapped his fingers like a table with snacks (biscuits, pancakes, cookies, tuna sandwiches, cake, etc) and drinks (soda, tea, coffee, hot chocolate etc)- "New guests must be hungry. Go ahead and eat or drink something"

"Do not you have any liquor or any alcohol?" said Qrow

"I'm sorry but I do not like people to drink these things ... but I'll make an exception" said Magan snapping his fingers and a small glass of beer is in the hand of Qrow

"That is all?" Said Qrow disillusioned to see the small glass

"Yep" said Magna

"At least he's doing me a favor, I would not want to tolerate a drunken Qrow right now," murmured Glynda

"I agree with you," Winter said.

"All right, Pyrrha, you can start reading," Magna said as the redhead nodded.

" **Chapter 2: New Friends** " read Pyrrha

 **The ship finally docked at Beacon academy's air docks, with Oren and the Arms Monsters disembarking and looking at the school in a bit of awe.**

 **"Woah~! This place is huge!" Ramon said as he looked at the huge school.**

 **"Big... like a castle." Riki added.**

 **"Gotta admit, it's pretty impressive, almost as much as Doran." Jiro said as he lowered his sunglasses to get a better look.**

 **"Where... Master Oren?" Riki suddenly said.**

 **The other two noticed that he was indeed gone, leaving behind a blinking orange outline of himself.**

 **"Where is he?" Jiro said with a groan.**

 **"Over there!" Ramon said as he pointed at Oren who was catching up to the white haired girl he saw earlier, whom was being followed by two butlers who were pushing along her luggage.**

"WOW, the vampire boy makes the first move high, I approve," said Yang with a smile

"Same, you need to have the guts to do that, in my case I'm usually the one who makes the first move to talk with boys so they can be boyfriends for Velvet" said Coco as said girl faunus blushed and was hidden from Yatsuhashi

Fox gave a slight blow to his team leader

"Come on, you know I'm doing my best to help Velvet," said Coco

"But that helps her get nervous, better let her decide when it's time to get her boyfriend ... so please stop," Magna said.

"Okay," Coco said.

"Thank you," Velvet said.

"No problem, Vel," Magna said.

 **"Damn, guess he decided to strike now... maybe he has a bit of Otoya in him."** **Jiro said**

"Who is Otoya?" Weiss asked

Magna shows the image of a man with a black head and has a resemblance to Wataru - "He is the father of Wataru and also the first to use the Ixa system." Otoya well he is ... a strange person and eccentric womanizer. Which on the one hand has ruined the lives of others through their antics, he has also helped others to change their lives for the of these people he helped change as Omura, Jiro and Maya remember him fondly and Respect greatly "

"Although I do not like being a womanizer, I can respect him as a good man," said Winter

 **"Hopefully not too much or she'll slap him." Ramon said with a frown, with Riki nodding silently at his words.**

"Yeah, I'd kick someone in the nuts when I'm still bothering with their flirtations, even if he's a good person," Yang said. "Same for anyone who tries to hook up with Ruby"

"I approve of this" nodded Taiyang

"Yep," said Coco

"Please do not be like that man," Weiss whispered in a low voice that no one would listen except for Blake and Velvet who could hear her

 **'Alright Oren, you can do this, just stay calm, and don't act like Otoya or you'll just get slapped... Wataru do you have any advice?' Oren mentally spoke.**

 _ **"This is not my specialty at all, sorry."**_ **Wataru said with a sigh.**

 **Oren let out a soft sigh at that, before he catched up to the girl "Excuse me? Miss?"**

 **The girl stopped walking and turned to him with a raised eyebrow, he could see she quickly looked his clothes over, and she seemed to like his style at least, if her relaxing her posture a bit was any indication.**

"I agree with Oren's clothes ... I'm one gentleman but he also says I can beat the shit who tried to hurt what I love," said Coco - "It really fits a lot and I can not deny that he looks good "

"Weiss-cream care, it looks like you'll have competition if the otherworldly Coco looks at your boyfriend" mocked Yang

"Mph," Weess said, folding his arms without saying anything else.

 **"Yes? Who are you?" she asked.**

 **"Pardon me if I start to annoy you miss, my name is Oren Vamp, and I was wondering if you might give me the honor of knowing your name." Oren said with a pleasent smile as he bowed lightly**

 _ **"Woah, even I have to admit that was pretty good."**_ **Wataru said in an impressed tone from the back of his mind.**

"Much better than Jaune's flirting attempt," Nora said. "Hey Jaune, it's better to take notes, maybe you'll help."

"Ha ha ... how funny Nora," Jaune said sarcastically.

 **She frowned in confusion for some reason "You don't know who I am?"**

 **Oren realised that probably meant she was famous, quickly remembering the story they came up that was somewhat close to the truth "You'll have to pardon my ignorance, I lived a sheltered life alongside my friends, only starting to see the world a year ago."**

"Right, he's from another world so he does not know much about Remnant," Blake said.

"So he's from another world that I travel to ours ... interesting," said Ozpin

"I think it's impossible," Glynda said. "No one will be able to travel to other worlds"

"* Ejem *" coughed Magna catching the attention of everyone - "I'm sorry I'm a little sick"

"Remember we're in another world reading about another world with some kind of armor from another world," said Qrow

"Do not rub it in my face, drunk," Glynda said.

 **She considered his words for a moment before nodding "I see, in that case, my name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." she said as she held out her hand for a handshake.**

 **Oren did one better and took hold of her hand, kissing the knuckles "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Schnee."**

 **She blushed a bit in surprise before slowly retracting her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sir Vamp." she said with an actual curtsy.**

Weiss gave a dreamy sigh ... gentleman, kind and polite ... I wish there was someone like that in his world

"I like it, but I want to see how it fights," said Winter, who liked the idea of her little sister finding a boyfriend and seeing Oren may be the one he wants, but wants to see more of him before drawing conclusions

 **Oren smiled at her "Please, call me Oren."**

 **She looked at him for a moment before nodding with a small smile "In that case, call me Weiss."**

 **"Well then Weiss, shall we make our way to the auditorium?" he asked as he held out his arm towards her.**

 **She looked at it for a few moments, considering it, before nodding as she hooked her own arm with his and held it with her other hand "Let's." she said simply as they started walking towards the school, passing by a girl wearing mostly black with a red cape and hood and black hair that turned red near the tips who seemed to be somewhat dazed while standing up, being given a hand by a girl with a bow in her black hair and amber eyes, wearing a mostly black and white outfit with some violet thrown in, who turned her attention to Oren and Weiss when they passed with a raised eyebrow**

"I suppose this is a change in this world, since Oren avoided that Ruby would hit Weiss's suitcases causing her to get angry and get a jar of badly sealed powder causing Ruby to sneeze when an explosion occurred," Blake said upon seeing that change

"What a relief" sigh Ruby

"Then it was really that you exploded, I thought you were just exaggerating," said Yang

"Nop" Magna said reproducing the video of the explosion soaking everyone

"So you were not exaggerating Ruby when you told me this in the letter you sent," said Taiyang

 **Either way, while on the outside, Oren looked confident, on the inside, he was very nervous about messing this up.**

"Who would not? Meet a pretty girl and establish a friendship and then be a couple ... it's a lot of stress in life," Magna said.

"Experience?" Said Qrow

"Something like that," said Magna

 **As for Weiss...**

 **'I really hope he's honest about not knowing who I am. It would be nice to make a friend with someone who isn't biased on father's company.' she let out a silent sigh at that 'Please Oum, let him be someone who wouldn't care. And... well I have to admit, he is rather handsome... maybe he's single? No! Wait! Bad Weiss! Slow down your thoughts there! You just met him, and you literally just established a friendship with him. One you hope will last even! Don't ruin it in 5 minutes!'**

Everyone looked at the heiress who was as red as a tomato

"I did not know you were thinking about those things, Weiss" mocked Yang –"Weiss and Oren sittin' in a tree, KISS-"

Before Yang could finish her mouth was covered by a strap, everyone looked at Magna

"I like those kinds of funny situations but come on, please leave the poor girl alone for a few minutes," Magna said, removing the tape from her mouth.

"Thank you," Weiss said as the blush disappeared.

Magna simply nodded

 **It seems even the young heiress was slightly nervous.**

 **Here's to hoping things go well for them.**

 **"Well what do you know? He did it." Jiro said with a smirk as he watched Oren walk away with the girl, their arms linked together.**

 **"Yay! Way to go Onii -Chan!" Ramon said happily as him and the other two walked at a normal pace.**

 **"He... did good." Riki said with an approving nod.**

 **"Oh?" Ramon suddenly intoned curiously, seeing the red themed girl just a little bit ahead, waving goodbye to the black themed one after receving her help, before she sat down on a bench.**

"It seems that someone is interested in my adorable little sister" mocked Yang

"Yang!" Ruby said now with a slight blush.

"By God, no!" Shout Taiyang did not want to see his little flower get boyfriend so fast

 **"Welcome to Beacon." she muttered with a sigh as she leaned into the seat.**

 **Ramon walked up to her with a smile "Hi there!" he exclaimed happily.**

 **She jumped a bit in surprise before looking at him "Uh, hi?" she said unsurely.**

 **"I'm Ramon! What's your name?" he said while holding his hand out to her.**

 **She looked between him and the hand for a few moments before shaking it, managing to smile "I'm Ruby."**

 **"Well Ruby, it's a pleasure to meet you! The tall one with me is Riki, and the angry one is Jiro." Ramon said with a smile.**

 **"Oi." Jiro growled a bit before grumbling under his breath.**

 **Ruby couldn't help it and giggled a bit at the interaction between them, while Riki nodded in greeting at her silently.**

 **"So, you look the same age as me?" Ruby said in confusion.**

 **Ramon blinked before he smiled "You're the other student that got in early?" he asked, Ruby nodding shyly "That's great! Hey, let's be friends alright?"**

 **Ruby practically beamed at that "Friends? Really?!" she asked with a smile.**

 **"Sure, us younger ones have to stick together right?" Ramon said with a grin.**

 **Ruby nodded happily "Yeah!"**

"Aww that's adorable." Said Yang

"My Little rose" said Taiyang was practically crying small river.

"Let her grow Tai, let her grow," Qrow said, patting his friend's back

 **"Oh! It's you guys again!" they all heard a voice say, making them turn their heads to see the blonde haired boy from the ship.**

 **"You're the guy who was almost sick." Ramon said as he recognized him.**

 **The boy chuckled sheepishly "Yeah, thanks again for the help... name's Jaune Arc."**

"The double agent, licensed to hunt fangire" said Nora with accent of secret agent

Ren watched with a funny smile as the others laughed except the adults and the team CFVY

"I'm somewhat lost, someone can explain me" said Coco

"Certainly you were not in the previous chapter but in summary in that world Jaune is a hunter of Fangire whose mission is to help the good fangires to live in the society and to exterminate those that cause damage to the society while it tries to locate the descendant of Kiva and that he is acting like the awkward boy so as not to call suspicion "explained Magna

Coco nodded and looked at Jaune - "Yes, I'm sorry but you do not seem to have the face of someone who hunts monsters, no offense"

 **"So, Oren, what kind of hobbies do you have?" Weiss asked as her and Oren stood off to the side in the auditorium**

 **"Well, besides training, I do enjoy a bit of dancing, and I play the violin as well."** **Oren said with a smile.**

 **Weiss raised an interested eyebrow "You play the violin? I'd like to hear you play sometime."**

 **"I'm sure that can be easily arranged Weiss, I just need to retrieve my instrument first, though it might take me a few days to do so." Oren said**

 **"That's fine. You also mentionned dancing, what kind of dances do you know?" she asked curiously.**

 **"Well, I learned how to waltz, and I do know how to tango and how to do the foxtrot, among other dances." Oren answered with a chuckle.**

 **Weiss smiled pleasently "I see."**

 **"And, I do have another hobby. I enjoy making violins." Oren added with a smile.**

 **"You make violins? I never would have guessed." Weiss said in surprise.**

"I just thought I played the violin but it's amazing that I also built it," said Weiss

"Yes but like Wataru the way he tries to create the violin varnish is a bit unusual and strange ... sometimes a little disgust" said Magna

"Really?" Velvet said

"Yes but better they will know later in story" said Magna

 **"Do you play any instruments?" Oren asked her.**

 **"Well, I know how to play the piano, but I mostly sing." Weiss answered with a smile.**

 **"I'd love to hear you sing sometime." Oren said.**

 **Weiss fought down a blush at the idea of singing for him, instead her cheeks tinting only ever so slightly pink, which he assumed was out of a bit of embarassment "I'm sure it can be arranged."**

 **Oren chuckled a bit at her echoing his words "Perhaps we could perorm together one day?"**

 **Weiss perked up at the idea "That sounds lovely."**

 **Oren nodded "Now, why don't we talk about this school a bit?"**

 **Weiss rose an eyebrow "Such as?"**

 **"Well, you must have heard that Beacon students are paired in teams, correct?" Oren asked.**

 **"Yes, but I don't know how many members are in a team, or how they're made." Weiss said with a sigh.**

 **"Well, I heard that teams are made of 4 people, two pairs of partners." Oren said.**

 **Weiss nodded "I see, it sounds like a decent number... I do wonder if I'll lead my team?"**

 **Oren rose an eyebrow "Would you be capable of leading?" he wondered.**

 **"What do you mean?" Weiss asked him as she narrowed her eyes slightly**

"Yes, What do he mean?" said Weiss also narrows her eyes at wanting to know what Oren is going to say

 **"I don't mean anything wrong by it Weiss, I'm only asking you if you think you'd be able to handle leading team with 3 other people who have chances of being completely different from you." he said placatingly.**

 **Weiss frowned in thought "I suppose when you put it that way, it might be difficult."**

"Yes, it has a point. I learned thanks to my friends that each one has its different ways of acting but complement each other forming a good balance ... there is no such thing as the perfect team each has its strengths and weaknesses But working together will be amazing, "said Magna

"Yep but my team is the best" said Coco

"Of course" said team RWBY, JNPR and Magna

 **"And, don't take this the wrong way please as it's not an insult, but do you know what the difference is between being a leader, and being a boss?" he asked curiously.**

 **Weiss contemplated his question for a few minutes, zoning out as the headmaster walked onto the stage and gave his opening speech, coming up with an answer as she thought of her father, and compared him with the General of the Atlas military, Mr. Ironwood**

 **Her father gave orders to others and expected them to be followed without even participating in some of the most important actions, he was just a speaker.**

A breaking sound is heard when everyone sees Magna making a hole in the table with his fist

"You're good?" Velvet asked

"Yes" said Magna raising his fist - "I just do not tolerate Weiss's father ... that son of a bip ** beep * bip beep * ... Thanks MIMI for the censorship"

"No problem" MIMI said with a remote that says "ACME brand censorship device"

 **The General gave orders as well, but he wasn't just sitting around, he participated in the action alongside his soldiers.**

"And that's why I like that man ... he may be an idiot but I know he's on the right side of helping people and fauns," said Magna

"Indeed," agreed Ozpin

 **"A leader is at the forefront taking action with his soldiers, a boss simply stays behind to order them." Weiss said suddenly, making Oren look at her before he nodded with a smile.**

 **"And all my life, I was being groomed into being a boss." Weiss said with a sigh as she realised what her father had been doing, thus giving her one more reason for her rebellion against him**

"How stupid I was before," Weiss sighed, realizing now.

"At least you learned about your actions and you are a better person, to the point of seeing you now I am sure you are a great leader in the future" said Magna

"He's right, you'll definitely do well," Winter said.

Weiss gave a slight smile

 **"Well, it's a good time to change that, wouldn't you think?" Oren said with a smile.**

 **Weiss took a deep breath and smiled back "You're right. I don't know if I'll be made leader of my own team, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there."**

"I wish he had existed in our world, I would certainly have liked his help," said Weiss

"And for something more huh," Yang said.

"Yeah," said Wiess, before taking what Yang said, and blushing. "No, that's not what I meant!"

"Blush proves the opposite," Blake said.

"You! ... ugh ..." Weiss said looking away.

 **Jaune sighed as he put on a pair of grey sweat pants and a light blue t -shirt, before carrying his sleeping bag into the large hall.**

"Thank Oum." Said RWBY and NPR

"At least it was not that pajama monstrosity you wore," Magna said.

"Come on they were comfortable and they were a gift from my grandmother" said Jaune

"How bad, are we talking?" I ask Coco

Magna showed the image of Jaune's pajamas

"Arg my eyes, remove the image, get it!" Shout Coco covering her eyes

"I find it adorable" said Velvet - "Although a rabbit?"

"It was a gift from my grandmother" Jaune said as he sank under the armchair

 **Seriously, so much teenage hormones in the air was not good.**

"Yes, they smell bad" said Blake with Velvet nodding because of her developed sense of smell

 **He wouldn't be surprised if something happened.**

 **Oh hey, something WAS happening, a couple was making out in a corner and they were getting a bit grabby with each other.**

 **Everyone was just ignoring them though.**

"Seriously, that reminds me of the time a couple did in front of other people because they could not stand it any longer," said Qrow

"So are teenagers," said Magna, sighing.

 **Setting down his sleeping bag, he lied down on it while thinking back on his day.**

 **First, the airship ride, which could have gone better.**

 **Than him seeing the boys who helped him again, along with a younger girl.**

 **He got to know all of them pretty well.**

 **The tallest of the boys was called Riki Irons.**

 **The shortest of them was called Ramon Waves.**

 **The 'bad boy' was called Jiro Howlen.**

 **And the girl, that they themselves had just met, was called Ruby Rose.**

 **Ruby was obviously nervous about being here, so Jaune decided that the girl could use some friends, and he was proud to say he was one of her new friends.**

"Seriously thanks Jaune for being my friend" said Ruby

"You're welcome," Jaune smiled

 **Then getting to the auditorium (after Ruby did a little show and tell of her weapon, a sniper/scythe hybrid and asked everyone what their weapons were, Jiro carrying a snake sword, Riki a warhammer/rocket launcher hybrid and Ramon a pair of magnum pistols that could combine into a rifle, with Jaune showing off his simple family heirloom) where Ruby spotted her sister and caught up to her, and the other guys said they had to find their friend, Jaune had been left alone, save for the girl who had watched him a bit.**

"It's Pyrrha" said Nora

 **She had red hair and green eyes, and looked like what one would describe an amazon warrior woman**

 **Seriously she was pretty tall for a girl.**

 **He also wasn't a bit sure, but he thought he'd seen her face somewhere, but dismissed it, since if he couldn't recall it, it didn't matter much, besides, he didn't know her personally, and he preferred to do that over assuming things of a person.**

"It sounds the best, sometimes that can happen bad experiences ... I've seen a lot of people who happened to assume things in advance" said Yatsuhashi

"I still appreciate Jaune for treating me like a normal huntress." Said Pyrrha to Jaune

"No problem" said Jaune

 **He will admit that she was a beauty though.**

Pyrrha slightly blushed at the commentary of the other Jaune

 **But, there leads to another, rather ridiculous thing he noticed**

 **Just about every woman he'd seen so far at Beacon was as gorgeous as a super model, the only exception being Ruby who looked more like an adorable little sister.**

"I agree with Jaune on this ... seriously all the girls in this world are very beautiful, seriously it was like wow, seriously ... how can someone like me be with someone like her, it's impossible" said Magna

Several men could nod to that, including Ozpin

"Although in my point of view also the men of Remnant ton so handsome," MIMI said - "Seriously everyone was born super models or something?"

"And also the fact that Ruby is the image of the little sister that everyone wants to have ... is so adorable" said Magna

"I'm not adorable," Ruby said with a blush of embarrassment.

"If you are," Yan said, squeezing her sister's cheeks.

"Yang," Ruby said, rubbing her aching cheeks.

 **As he lied down on his sleeping bag, he thought about what his plan was going to be for the initiation.**

 **According to his father, Ozpin liked to send students flying into the Emerald Forest.**

"It really does," said Glynta, Taiyang and Qrow

Ozpin said nothing and took a sip of coffee.

"Seriously what happens if the students graduate, burn them or something, Ozpin?" Said Magna gaining some laughter from the group

 **Meaning he had to think of a landing strategy now.**

 **Although... he was rather tired after an eventful day, so he decided instead he'll think of one in the morning as he went to sleep.**

"Well it was a good chapter," Weiss said.

"You just say it because you were with your boyfriend," Yang said.

"I already get tired of your jokes ... so I'll say yes! I like to spend time with Oren, it seems to be the love of my life" Weiss said - "It's a shame that it does not exist in our world"

"Swift, do you think we do it like you did with Phoenix?" Magna said to the camra.

"Well Ren, your turn" said Pyrrha

"One second before the next chapter I have to show a trailer, I hope it is of interest" said Magna reproducing the video

 **It's time for a new generation of riders to take the stage!**

"Eh?" Said Ruby and Yang calling their interest like the others in the room

 **These new heroes are ready to defend their new home from any incoming threat thanks to the power of... videogames!?**

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

 **Their enemy? The Creatures of Grimm, The Queen's forces, and, the Bugsters!**

 **LET'S GAME! BAD GAME! DEAD GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! WE ARE THE BUGSTER!**

 **Their allies? Their friends at Beacon Academy, and... Genmu Corporation!**

 **"I believe it's time for you boys to show the world what it means to be a hero... and I'm going to help you."**

 **A trophy hunter, a young heir, a motorcross champion, and a gaming master, stand between Remnant and it's destruction!**

 **BA BANG BANG! BANG BA BANG! YOW! BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

 **TADDLE! MEGURU! TADDLE! MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!**

 **BAKUSOU! DOKUSOU! GEKISOU! BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK!** **MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **And they won't do it alone!**

 **"Yeah! Team RWBY is on the case!"**

 **Hey, you can count on team JNPR to help as well."**

 **"Don't you boys ever forget. I'm your sponsor, and it's my job to make sure you're in top shape and ready for battle."**

 **"Hi hi! Poppi here with the latest news for our favorite Gamer Riders!"**

 **The next great Kamen Rider story begins soon!**

 **"We'll clear this fight with no continues!**

Coming soon...

"Wow, amazing ... that was ..." Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"A video game theme ... I like it," Yang said.

"Those bugsters sound worse than fangires," Jaune said.

"I caught people's attention," Weiss said.

"Yes, a singular group, a hunter, an heir, a motocross rider and a game expert ... certainly a strange combination," said Blake

"Do you think we'll see this as well?" Nora asked

"Who knows, you just have to wait" said Magna looking at the camera - "Until another time"

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this is the reading of the third trailer, what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	9. AVISO

Hola a todos...

Si esperaron un capitulo lamento la noticias que no lo es...

Saben, cuando inicie con esto me sentí feliz...encontré una nueva forma de expresarme, de mostrar mis ideas y que la gente le fascine pero...

*snif* Últimamente eh tenido problemas, como mantener vivas mis historias para el agrado de ustedes pero ya no puedo...

no puedo con esto, es demasiado...

Ya es difícil tener nuevas ideas...llegue al punto de casi pedir a alguien más en darme ideas y en el peor de los casos tome ideas de otras ideas...

cuando me entere ya era muy tarde y no retrocedí...y ya la culpa ya me comió y no pedo seguir con esto...

He perdido mi magia en crear nuevas ideas...

he perdido mi voluntad de ser un escritor...

No me malinterpreten, no estoy abandonando este sitio...solamente necesito cosas que pensar

Estoy hasta el punto de dar en adopción varias de mis historias pero no quiero... aun puedo hacer algo pero no sé que hacer...

mi historias pierden su toque...mi ingles es una mierdad y yo...

no puedo más...

aun estaré en este sitio viendo grandes trabajos que nacen...

encontrarme a mi mismo y recuperar la emoción que perdi cuando inicie con esto...

Esto no es adiós...es un hasta luego...

espero que no me odien pero entiendan que esto es algo que debi haber sacado de mi pecho hace mucho tiempo

gracias...por estos dos años que compartimos...

pero mi viaje tendrá que detenerse...

no sé cuando volveré pero les prometo que será pronto...

Cuídense... se despide Magna Ryunoid

* * *

Hello everyone...

If they waited for a chapter I regret the news that it is not ...

You know, when I started with this, I felt happy ... I found a new way of expressing myself, of showing my ideas and of people fascinating but ...

* Snif * Lately I've had problems, like keeping my stories alive to your liking but I can not ...

I can not do this, it's too ...

It is difficult to have new ideas ... I get to the point of almost asking someone else to give me ideas and in the worst case I take ideas of other ideas ...

When I found out it was too late and I did not back down ... and already the guilt already ate me and I do not ask to continue with this ...

I have lost my magic in creating new ideas ...

I have lost my will to be a writer ...

Do not get me wrong, I'm not leaving this place ... I just need things to think about

I'm about to give up some of my stories but I do not want ... I can still do something but I do not know what to do ...

My stories lose their touch ... my English is a shit and I ...

I can not anymore...

I will still be on this site watching great works that are born ...

Find myself and recover the emotion I lost when I start with this ...

This is not goodbye ... it's a bye ...

I hope they do not hate me but understand that this is something that should have taken from my chest a long time ago

Thanks ... for these two years that we share ...

But my trip will have to stop ...

I do not know when I'll be back but I promise it will be soon ...

Take care ... Magna Ryunoid says goodbye


	10. good notice

**Buenas noticias pero tambien una mala**

 **Hola a todos, buenos días, tardes o noches para todos mis queridos lectores que están leyendo esta noticia...**

 **Primero que todos gracias por su confianza y su ayuda y todos aquellos que confian en mi y han dado sus apoyos y/o ideas a mis fics...**

 **luego de pensarlo decidi algo que les va a alegrar...**

 **...**

 **NO VOY ABANDONAR FANFICTION!**

 **Así es, me canse de esos troll que me han estado cansando y los que dicen que mi gramática apesta...**

 **pues saben, al diablos con ellos...**

 **estoy haciendo lo que me gusta y no voy a rendirme...puedo aceptar algunos como saber que debo mejorar pero no quiero que me lo repintas mil veces...**

 **ya lo sé y estoy mejorando...**

 **así mis amigos decidí dar una segunda oportunidad a esto pero hay una pequeña mala noticias...**

 **no estaré actualizando constantemente cualquiera de mis historias debido que la universidad me esta exigiendo más osas y eso acorte mis tiempos para tener ideas y crear nuevos capítulos...**

 **por eso pido paciencia lectores...**

 **Aprovechen estos tiempos para decirme que piensan y recomendarme series, animes, peliculas que vea para ya sea ganar ideas para mis historias o para que nazcan nuevas historias que nadie más hizo...**

 **pero como dije tomara mucho tiempo para cuando pueda actualizar mis historias...**

 **quizas haya más avances en las vacaciones de invierno...y para decirles lectores de estados unidos u otras áreas...yo soy chileno y mi clima es diferente al de ustedes,, invierno se aplica en Junio- Julio... para que entiendadn...**

 **bien este mensaje como el anterior se borraran una vez que haga el siguiente capitulo de una de mis historias...**

 **les deseo lo mejor a todos y gracias por ayudarme...**

 **los quiero...**

 **atentamente...el guerrero dragón, Magna Ryunoid!**

* * *

 **Good news but also bad**

 **Hello everyone, good morning, afternoon or evening for all my dear readers who are reading this news ...**

 **First of all thank you for your trust and your help and all those who trust me and have given your support and / or ideas to my fics ...**

 **After thinking, I decided something that will make them happy ...**

 **...**

 **I DO NOT GO ABANDONING FANFICTION !**

 **That's right, I get tired of those trolls who have been tiring me and those who say my grammar stinks ...**

 **They know, the devil with them ...**

 **I'm doing what I like and I will not give up ... I can accept some how to know that I must improve but I do not want you to tell me a thousand times ...**

 **I already know and am improving ...**

 **So my friends decided to give a second chance to this but there is a little bad news ...**

 **I will not be constantly updating any of my stories because the university is demanding more bears and that shorten my time to have ideas and create new chapters ...**

 **That's why I beg readers.**

 **Take advantage of these times to tell me what you think and recommend me series, anime, movies you see to either win ideas for my stories or to be born new stories that no one else did ...**

 **But as I said it will take a long time to update my stories ...**

 **Perhaps there is more progress in the winter holidays ... and to tell readers from the United States or other areas ... I am Chilean and my climate is different from yours, winter applies in June-July ... so that Understood**

 **Well this message like the previous one will be erased once I make the next chapter of one of my stories ...**

 **I wish the best to all and thank you for helping me ...**

 **I love you...**

 **Attentively ... the dragon warrior, Magna Ryunoid!**


	11. lo siento im sorry

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Apenas ayer recibí varios mensajes de ustedes diciendome que no abandone y yo solo queria decirles lo siento...**

 **Lo que dije fue algo que no pensé con claridad, estaba inundado con la ira y la frustración de no saber como continuar el siguiente capitulo de "x" historia...**

 **He estado muy estresado ya que algunas personas pedían que actualizara o que me pedian que hiciera otras para su gusto...además por noticias vi lo que ocurria con la net neutrality que me preocupo que lo que hice se perdiera...todo esto me afecto a tal que me desquite con ustedes diciendo que iba abandonar todo esto...**

 **y lo siento...realmente lo siento y espero que me perdonen...**

 **pueden llamarme un tonto y que este mensaje lo tomen como si les hubiera jugado una mala broma...**

 **Odienme si quieran... y aceptare su odio por una estupidez que yo les cause...**

 **mis historias estaran pausadas por no se cuanto tiempo...quizás actualice algunas pronto ya que tenia los capitulos ya hechos antes que decidiera subirlas...otras que solo van por la mitad... pero el punto que no me ire...intentare esto una ultima**

 **en serio un gran lo siento...atentamente magna ryunoid**

* * *

 **Hello again**

 **Just yesterday I received several messages from you telling me not to leave and I just wanted to tell you sorry ...**

 **What I said was something that I did not think clearly, I was flooded with anger and frustration of not knowing how to continue the next chapter of "x" story ...**

 **I have been very stressed because some people asked me to update or they asked me to do other things for their liking ... besides for news I saw what happened with the net neutrality that I worry that what I did was lost ... all this affection to such that I retaliate with you saying that I was going to abandon all this ...**

 **and I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry and I hope you forgive me ...**

 **You can call me a fool and that this message is taken as if I had played a bad joke ...**

 **Hate me if you want ... and accept your hatred for a stupidity that I cause ...**

 **my stories will be paused for not know how long ... maybe update some soon since I had the chapters already done before I decided to upload them ... others that only go in half ... but the point that I will not leave ... I will try this one last**

 **seriously a great sorry ... attentively magna ryunoid**

 **Traductor de Google para empresas:Google Translator ToolkitTraductor de sitios web**


End file.
